Misty
by Tutorgirl92
Summary: When Blair finds herself pregnant, her and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice. UPD: 01/26/11
1. Those Who Realize

* * *

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the storylines, but unforutnaly I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Those who Realize

It had to be a dream, no a really bad nightmare was more like it. She was 17, and Blair Waldorf, Waldorf's didn't make mistakes like this, sure there was her father surprise gay omission but not her, just not her. Blair Waldorf had prided herself her entire life for being flawless, she didn't make mistakes like this, she wasn't reckless or careless like the whores in Brooklyn were, she was a Waldorf, she wasn't expected to do something so stupid with her life or so life ruining, especially when she had literally no one anymore. Serena, Nate...Chuck, they were all _gone_. Maybe not in the physical sense, but the emotional sense, all wrapped up and absorbed in their own lives, far from the former Queen B's.  
Sitting down on the edge of the porcelain bathtub, Blair placed her phone next to her, the phone that was eagerly counting down from 3minutes, to none. In 3minutes, her life would either change or the stay the same, she prayed it wouldn't change, but deep down something told her inside that once she left the bathroom she'd never be the same, her life would never be the same. Turning her body a bit, she gave a small smile as she looked back into the tub, the memory of two Thanksgivings prior, coming fondly back to her. It'd been so easy then, her and Nate were together, her and Serena were best friends, and she still had her throne, it all seemed like a lifetime ago now, everything was so very far from being the same.

The white porcelain couldn't be more ironic, virginal Blair Waldorf, so far from it now, and everyone who was anyone on the Upper East Side knew it. More and more these days she regretted getting into that limo with Chuck Bass, if she'd known how far he'd go to ruin her life, she would have taken it all back in a heartbeat. The white porcelain was more then ironic, it was down right cruel.

She was never late, never. Even when her Bulimia had been at its worst, it never stopped that lovely time of the month from coming, never. She wasn't dumb, she knew that the intense nausea, breast tenderness and swelling, along with painful migraines, wasn't exactly a good sign, but none the less a small part of her prayed that her period would just show up, and the rest would have been mixed signals. Two weeks and three days, she was either pregnant or had cancer, cancer being the less severe of the two, especially with the life she was currently living.

Being a mother wasn't something Blair liked to think about often, her own mother cared more about best friend then she did her own daughter, after being raised in that sort of environment for the past 17years, she wasn't sure if she could be any better then Eleanore was. The few times she'd catch her thinking about children, mostly when she'd been with Nate, she always promised herself she'd never be like her own mother, never, but at 17 how could she not be? She wasn't pregnant, she couldn't pregnant, she just wasn't pregnant. That would mean Chuck Bass was the father, and that was something that just wasn't expectable, even for a none Waldorf.

"Miss. Blair, Miss. Serena is here to see you!"

Two minutes, thirty-nine seconds. She just couldn't give her that much time. No of course not, the last person in the world Blair wanted to see, had to come at the worst possible time. She couldn't wait two minutes?

"Blair...?"

Rolling her eyes, Blair picked herself up off the edge of the tub and walked out of the rather large bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her, the last thing she wanted or needed was for Serena to know about all of this. For all she knew, if Serena found out she could be the cover of the newest Gossip Girl text, it wasn't a risk she was willing to take, especially if she wasn't.

"I didn't think you'd show your face around here until my mother got from Paris" Casually walking over to her bed, she sat down slowly, bracing herself for when the sudden sense of nausea hit her.  
"You weren't in school...I was worried" Serena answered just as casually "Its not like you to miss school, unless something bigs going on."

"Well nothings going on...I wasn't feeling well this morning, silly time of the month. You know how that is."

She knew very well chances were Serena wouldn't believe her, she knew better then anyone when Blair was lying. Swallowing hard she looked up at the girl who once seemed to be her best friend, in only a few short days she felt like she didn't know her anymore, this wasn't something she could go to her for anymore, anyone for that matter.

"B, did you forget ours' are linked? I don't have mine, so I know you sure as hell don't have yours, so don't give me that crap." Serena accused "You haven't been yourself in days, no ones seen or heard from you unless it's in the halls of Constance, and even then your colder then ice. Dorota said you don't even leave your room at night. Don't give me the bull that its your period, because I think I know you just a little bit better then that."

"Dorota needs to keep her big Russian Hungarian whatever mouth shut. It's really none of your business about whats going on right now in my life. You didn't care a couple of weeks ago when you went behind my back and modeled for my mother, so you sure as hell shouldn't now, it's none of your damn business!"

"...your doing it again, aren't you?" Serena asked cautiously, the fear evident in her voice "...your purging again, aren't you Blair? Aren't you!?"

It was then that Blair heard her cell phone alarm go off, shaking her head quickly she stood up swallowing hard. Her fate had been decided, but of course once again Serena just had to interfere with it all, with her finding out.

"Aren't you!" Serena accused once again.

"...Serena please, I need for you to leave, please." Blair asked, clenching her jaw "We can talk later."

"No Blair, I won't leave. Your purging yourself again, didn't you learn last time!? Do you remember being hooked up to that feeding tube? Because I sure do, do you really want that to happen again!"

"Serena please, I swear we can talk later" The alarm only seemed to get louder, almost as though it was begging her to go check the white plastic applicator that would determine her future. "Please"

"No, no Blair, no!" Serena was more then willing to put aside their petty problems for a second, just to get through to her best friend. "Oh my god! Where in the hell is your phone?" The alarm was also starting to get to the blond.

"...In...In the bathroom" Blair stammered not realizing what she'd said until she saw Serena walking towards the door. "Serena, wait!"

It was no use though, the blond had already walked through the door. Feeling all the blood rush to her face, she slowly made her way to the door as well, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw her best friend standing next to the sink, the applicator in hand.

"...B" Serena whispered numbly as she looked up in the mirror seeing her best friend in its reflection. She knew something was going on, but never did she think this could possibly be in, never.

The look on Serena's face told Blair the results right away, unconsciously a hand rose and rested on her still flat stomach, as tears filled her eyes.

"...Why didn't you tell me B?" The blond questioned softly.

Gripping tightly onto the doorway, she felt her lungs constrict as the the tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"I can't be pregnant Serena, I just can't."

Walking slowly over to Blair, Serena wrapped her arms around the smaller girl tightly, as her sobs became uncontrollable and hysterical.

"Shhh" Serena hushed, rubbing her back softly "Shhh B, it's gonna be ok, it's all going to be ok...Shhhh"

Little did the two girls know that a certain maid stood outside Blair's door, her heart stopping as well as she heard the twos conversation especially hearing Miss. Blair say she was pregnant. She knew it wasn't her place but she also knew what she had to do. Rushing down the hall, she picked up the nearest phone dialing the all to familiar number, waiting for a pickup.

"Mrs. Waldorf" The foreign women managed out hoarsely as she heard her voice "This is Dorota...it's about Miss. Blair."

* * *


	2. Those Who Do

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. Instead of sleeping with Marcus in the Dark Knight, what would have happened if Blair had indeed slept with Chuck?

* * *

Chapter 2 – Those who Do

Chuck Bass had come to realize two things in the past year, **1**: Blair Waldorf was an addiction like no other and **2**: He was clearly addicted. Blair was like the rarest flower, or the rarest scotch, so hard to come by but once found impossible to walk away from. She was his drug, plain and simple, every single thing about her enticed him, every smile, every smirk, every twirl of her hair, everything she did with her body sent him over the edge. Obsessed wasn't the right word for his addiction, the fact that he hadn't slept with a single girl since her proved he was serious, Chuck Bass was just Chuck Bass, he never let a girl rule his life, but she was different, she was she was just something else.

Ever since the party, ever since the blackout, ever since the limo, Blair had been the one and only thing on his mind. It was safe to say, when he'd heard about the Lord, he'd been more then pleased, with him gone it was his turn to move back into her life, his turn to claim what was rightfully his. He knew she'd hate him for the whole Serena thing, but in the long run he knew it was only a matter of time before she was right back in his arms where she belonged, that was..if she didn't kill him first.

XOXOXOXOX

"As much as I hate to say this B, you need to talk to Chuck about this" Pressing mute on Breakfast at Tiffany's, Serena turned to Blair who was laying beside her.

"Why would you think it's Chucks?" Blair responded, not looking away from the still picture of George Pappard. "Could be Marcus."

"Blair please, don't play me like a complete fool, I know you didn't do anything with him. You have more taste then that, I know you do."

"How could I be so stupid S?" Blair questioned "I knew, I know what he's like...but once again I gave in, why do I keep doing this to myself?"

What she felt for Chuck was more then she'd ever felt for Nate, he brought out both the best and the worst in her. When she was around him, she didn't have to be the Blair Waldorf everyone saw on a daily basis, she could simply be herself. It also helped that for the first time since her father had left for France with Roman, she felt loved, that she mattered, and wasn't just another face in the crowd of Upper East Siders.

"I can't have this baby Serena, I really can't." She sighed "My mother will kill me, or better yet she'll send me off to France, not that living with daddy would be a bad thing but this is our senior year...senior year S, we've been waiting for it since we entered Constance."

"Chuck deserves to know" Serena responded with a sigh as she laid back down next to her best friend "It's his baby to B, doesn't he have the right to know?"

"Please, me and Chuck Bass couldn't be further apart, you really think he could handle being a father? He can barely take care of himself S, how in the hell would he take care of a pregnant girlfriend, and baby? Think it over in that head of yours Serena, the equations just don't add up, Chuck Bass being a father is like me wearing last seasons Manolo Blanks, never going to happen. Won't happen."

Serena more then knew Blair was wrong about all of this, that if she go through with getting rid of it, she'd live with the regret day in and day out. However with not knowing where they stood, she knew it was just easiest to keep her mouth shut, Blair wasn't stupid she did know what she was doing, but Serena also knew guilt stayed with the small brunette, something she wasn't sure Blair could handle.

XOXOXOXOX

Eleanore sat in shock, ever since the frantic call from Dorota, she'd been in autopilot mode. The bulimia she could deal with, hell she expected it from her daughter, but a pregnancy, never. Downing her third martini since the plane had taken off, she ran a hand along her face, her daughter, her baby..was pregnant? There was absolutely no doubt in her mind, it was Chucks, she didn't exactly approve of him but he'd seemed to make Blair happy, that was until the past summer.

Reaching for her phone she knew exactly had to call, though it wasn't a call she was anywhere near ready to make. Bart Bass, something in her told her that Dorota hadn't heard the wrong thing, she knew her daughter well enough. She'd noticed the changes in her before she'd left for Paris, she was crazy enough however to think she'd been purging again, if it'd only been that simple again.

"Bart" Clearing her throat as she heard him pick up she grimaced "This is Eleanore...we need to talk."

XOXOXXOXO

Downing the last of the Scotch in the crystal tumbler, Chuck smirked to himself, he was liquored up and more then ready to go out and cause some trouble, maybe with a certain Waldorf. Reaching for his signature scarf, he was more then surprised to hear the door to the penthouse open "Nathanial, your...early" He drowned out as he saw none other then Bart "Father, what do I owe this pleasure?" He questioned as the older man walked in.

"So you finally did it" Bart responded coldly, as he to walked over to the bar, pouring himself a drink of whatever he could get his hands on fast enough. The call from Eleanore, more then shocked him, it enraged him. He knew his son was a screw up, but to knock a girl up, now that was a totally different story, especially when it happened to be a Waldorf.

"Did what?" Chuck asked, his eyebrow raised. For the first time, he had no idea what was going on. Normally he knew exactly what was going on before anyone else did but this time, he was at a loss.

"Don't you dare play coy with me!" Bart scolded harshly "You know exactly what I'm talking about, it's about Blair for gods sake!"

Hearing Blair's name, he then knew it was serious, growing pensive fast he shook his head rather quickly "Father, I truthfully have no idea what your talking about."

"Her mother called me this afternoon, she's on her way home from Paris as we speak." Bart responded, before taking a long swig from his drink "You finally succeeded Charles, you knocked her up...She's pregnant."

He could feel all the blood rush to his feet, he could hear his heart in his ears, his stomach was caught in his throat, Blair was pregnant? Was that even possible, it just wasn't something he could wrap his finger around, swallowing hard he shook his head "No...her mother must be wrong, no."

"The maid over heard her and Serena in her bathroom this morning, called Eleanore right away. She also said she was hysterical over it, there's no doubting it Charles, you know Blair better then most people, this isn't something she'd make up."

Sitting down slowly on one of the overstuffed chairs, Chuck shook his head aimlessly, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening, they'd been careful that night, he could have sworn they'd worn a condom.

"We're having dinner with them tonight, 8 sharp, I expect you to be ready. A car will be by to pick you up, me and Lily will be waiting for you in the lobby."

Dumbly nodding, Chuck sat back beginning to massage his temples, he couldn't even come up with words, his thoughts were on Blair and Blair only. Sighing he watching Bart leave, if he was going to go to this dinner one thing was for sure, he was going to need to be drunk.

XOXOXOXOX

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf!" Eleanore yelled as she walked through the elevator doors, her eyes going directly towards the stairwell, as she watched her daughter and best friend walk down the staircase. Dropping her bag she glared up at her "You have to be kidding me!"

"Mom, what are you doing home?" Blair asked, gripping tightly onto the banister, Eleanore wasn't suppose to be home for at least another week, possibly two.

"Your lucky I have that maid follow you around like a hawk when I'm not around!" the older women spat as she glared up at the two "Pregnant Blair?! Really! Pregnant!? You are 17years old, and pregnant!"

Gripping tighter onto the banister, she felt Serena's hand go on her back, the nausea only rising in her throat, this was the one thing Eleanore was never suppose to know, never. It was all suppose to be taken care of before she got back from Paris, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Well, are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?! I thought you had a better head on your shoulders Blair, I really did, but getting knocked up by a Bass no less! The amount of shame I have right now, it could fly me all the way to Paris an back several times!"

"Mo-mom" She stuttered, as she felt the tears building up behind her eyes "..I'm so sorry." She croaked out. She wasn't going to try and deny it, there was no possible way that she could deny it.

"First your father, now you" She accused harshly "I am so ashamed of you, I really and truly am."

"Mom..." It was all Blair could mutter out, between holding back her tears, and gripping onto the banister words just didn't seem to be possible.

"The Bass's will be here in an hour for dinner, I expect for you to make yourself presentable and be ready by then. Until then I don't want to see or hear from you, is that understood?"

A simple nod was all it took before Eleanore, quickly stormed off. It had really happened, her mother finally wanted nothing to do with her. She cared more about her name, and fashion line then her own daughter, the truth had finally come out, maybe not in those exact words, but her anger and words she did use were proof enough.

Not bothering to look up at Serena, she swallowed hard and turned to walk up the steps, which turned into a run as she felt the bile rise up in her throat. She couldn't have gotten to the bathroom fast enough, as she lost anything that was in her stomach into the porcelain toilet.

Pulling back a few seconds later, she struggled over to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, she didn't even recognize the girl in the reflection, she was right, she'd never be the same Blair Waldorf after she left the perfect bathroom, everything was truly falling apart this time, and it was only getting worse.

* * *


	3. Those Who Learn

**Title **:Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 3 – Those who Learn

"There is a tide in the affairs of Men." Blair whispered to herself, as she watched her reflection in the mirror. It was one of her favorite quotes, not one of her favorite books, but now it just seemed plane ironic, almost as ironic as the white bath tub.

In only 4hours everything in her life had completely crumbled, something no one other then Serena was suppose to know about was now out, and it'd seemed to only bring a rage of storms with it. She knew good and well it was only a matter of time before Gossip Girl found out, it wasn't like this was something she could hide for very long, her mother was strongly against abortion, it'd take a miracle to convince her to allow it.

Turning to her side, she ran a hand along her still flat stomach, the thought of something living underneath her skin and below her heart was breathtaking, it didn't seem possible. Something so small was relying on her to survive, she could hardly take care of herself, how in the hell was she suppose to take care of a helpless little baby?

Walking over to her bed, she picked up the dress that had been laid out by the maid she once thought she could rely on, drumming the silk between her fingers she gave a small laugh when she realized soon even something as elegant as this wouldn't fit her, her entire wardrobe for that matter. Slipping the soft material up her body, she zipped the zipper up before walking over to her dresser, gently grabbing her finest pink pearls.

"They're here Blair" Serena said from the doorway, Lily had opted to stay away from this dinner. She knew it had more to do with Bart and Eleanore then it did her, it just wasn't her place. Instead Serena had promised to stay with her best friend, just in case things got a little out of hand, which she undoubtedly knew they would.

XOXOX

Chuck still to was in shock, the ride over had been completely silent, a limo with so many good memories of him and Blair, now was filled with silence between he and his father. He was use to the silence, over the years with Bart it became a regular routine, but this time was just different, you could have cut the tension with a knife.

Sitting down on one of the sofas, Chuck nursed his Scotch, not a word had been spoken other then the usual greetings since they'd arrived. Eleanore and Bart had gone off to her office to talk, while the rat of a maid had gotten Chuck his drink. It was safe to say he was more then tempted to go up and find Blair, but knew it'd be much better for him if he didn't, a hormonal Blair Waldorf he was sure was much worse then an everyday normal Blair Waldorf.

Drumming his fingers along the armrest, he down the rest of the strong liquor from the crystal tumbler, if tonight would be anything like he had a feeling it would be, he knew he'd have to be good and liquored up.

"Well now that we have that cleared up" Eleanore voice appeared "We should eat, Dorota, bring the food out, and get my daughter."

Looking up Chuck clenched his jaw "...I can do that for you" He mumbled out as he stood up, the death glare he was receiving from both and Eleanore more then he wanted to be around for to long.

"I think you've done plenty already Charles" Eleanore replied coldly "Going up to her room what was got you two in this situation to begin with, Dorota will do it."

It took all Chuck had in him not to say something to Eleanore right then and there, keeping his restraint he nodded and quickly exited the room heading into the dining room, he knew any longer being alone with the two of them would lead him to do something he'd regret later.

Dinner was quiet, eerily quiet, the only noise being of the occasional glass being picked up, or the clanking of the silverware on the dishes. No one looked up from their plates, no one talked, simply pleasantries were the only thing being exchanged. The tension was as thick as fog, anyone within a 10mile radius could see that, for an Eleanore Waldorf dinner, it was far from the normal.

Chuck on the other hand could not keep his eyes off of Blair, he hadn't seen her so distraught since her father had left for France, he could tell even with all the makeup Serena had applied to her face for her, that she'd been crying, something Blair rarely did openly.

Tugging at his collar a bit, he took a long swig of his water. Not only was the tension great, but the heat seemed to be at least 100 degrees higher then it had been when they'd first arrived, never a good sign, always a sign of the up an up and coming storm.

"Dorota, we will be taking coffee and dessert in the living room, if you will, please take care of that now." Eleanore said breaking the silence, not bothering to look at either her daughter or the playboy who'd knocked her up.

Things in the living room were no better, the silence was just as bad in there as it'd been in the dining room, it was nearly killing Blair. More then once she was near going back up to her bedroom, and crawling under the covers, staying there for as long as she could, if it hadn't been for Serena being there, she probably would have.

"Well, I think we've held out long enough" Bart said as he set down the small plate "This isn't something we can pretend isn't happening."

Nodding in agreement Eleanore set her plate down as well, as she straightened herself out "We have talked this over, and come to an agreement. Something we know in the long run will be best for the both of you."

"An abortion is simply out of the question, people of our status and class don't do that plain and simple" Bart nodded "if it got out, it'd ruin us all, the tabloids would have an absolute field day with it, which is something that just isn't expectable."

"In Blair's defense father, Eleanore...it's her body" Chuck said defiantly "It should be descion whether or not she wants to carry this baby."

"It's out of the question Charles" Bart interrupted "She's 17 and under the care of her mother, it will not happen."

Blair somehow had remained silent through all of this, instead she sat there numbly clutching onto Serena's hand practically for dear life, she wasn't prepared to raise or take care of this baby, she wasn't ready to be a mother yet, and yet no one other then Chuck had said anything about it, for two grown _adults_ they knew absolutely nothing, especially about teenage girls.

"Blair will have this baby, whether you two like it or not" Eleanore stepped in "Your 17, 18 when this baby is born, we both realize that, no where near capable of raising a child when your just ones yourself, and we certainly will not propose marriage, that in no way will happen."

Bart nodded looking over at the two "We've called our attorneys and discussed our options, we've come to the idea that a closed adoption would be for the best."

Blair could feel her heart drop into her stomach, an adoption was even worse then an abortion. Knowing her child was living and growing up with some other family, that wasn't something she was sure she could handle. Shaking her head quickly, she felt the tears rise up in her eyes.

"B..." Serena whispered, as she saw her best friends face go red.

"An adoption?" She whispered, only loud enough for them to all barely hear. "No, no mother absolutely not" She spat.

"You really think you can take care of a child Blair?" Eleanore spat back "Your 17, a child yourself, Your no more responsible then he is! You can't possibly take care of a child, he sure as hell can't!" She accused pointing to Chuck "I knew you were like you father Blair, but I had no idea how big of a slut you were!"

Blair could feel her heart start to twist, her mother had said some hurtful things to her in the past, but this, this was beyond the absolute cruelest.

"You will give up this child Blair, in the long run it'll be the best for both of you."

"Giving our child up?." Chuck cut in glaring at the older women "How in the fuck is that best for us!?" He demanded.

"Charles!" Bart screeched.

"No father!" He defied "You'd rather us live the rest of our lives knowing he or she is out there being raised by someone else!? How the fuck is that best for us!"

It was simply all to much for Blair, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks, she quickly got up and rushed out of the room heading for the stairs, she couldn't be in that room any longer with the people she thought once cared. The women she'd once looked up to and wanted to be just like when she was little.

"You call yourself a mother!" Chuck spat as he watched Blair run off, Serena right on cue going after "A mother would never do this to her daughter, never!"

"Charles you are over stepping your boundaries" Bart shouted.

"I think I know my daughter just a little better then you do Chuck" Eleanore spat back at him "She is just like her father, she will never understand what I have given up for her!"

Chuck couldn't help but give a sarcastic laugh "You've chosen her best friend over her, more times then I can count. You practically shoved her fingers down her throat, by telling her she was to fat constantly. Your not a mother, I don't even know what the hell you are" He spat before quickly walking off, heading for the stairs as well.

Walking towards Blair's room, he knew things weren't good when he saw Serena frantically pacing outside her door.

"Is she alright?" He asked, slowly trying to ease his temper down.

"Chuck, I never thought I'd say this" Serena whispered, her own tears starting to form "But she needs you, she really needs you Chuck."

That was all Chuck needed to hear, nodding he carefully walked past her and opened the door to her room, walking in slowly, scanning the room for his beloved. Stopping short, he thought he'd die then and there, crumpled up on the bed, holding onto the comforter for dear life was Blair, crying hysterically.

Cautiously walking over, he slipped off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, not surprised when she didn't resist him. Holding her close, he rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

He had no idea what they were going to do, or how they'd make it through the next 9months, but he did know one thing. He needed to get Blair out of Eleanore's grasp and the sooner the better, he knew if he left her for any amount of time, he might not get her back.

"Chuck" Blair cried, as she looked up at him, the tears no where nearing an end "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" She whispered "I'm so sorry"

Shaking his head, he simply gave her a soft smile, he didn't blame her. Carefully pulling the blankets up on her, he kept his arms tightly around her small frame, and kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent he'd missed so badly. "We're gonna be ok Blair" He whispered "We're gonna be ok."

* * *


	4. Those Who Dream

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 4 – Those Who Dream

Chuck was in no way shape or form ready to leave Blair, when Dortoa had walked upstairs telling him Bart was ready to go, she'd cried herself into a deep sleep, but he still wasn't ready to unwrap his arms from her petite frame, and leave her alone. He knew Serena wouldn't leave until she knew Blair absolutely was out cold for the night, but it still wasn't a risk he wanted to take. She'd clung onto him, beginning him not to leave before she passed out, out of all the promises he'd made to her, this just wasn't one he felt like breaking.

The ride going back to the palace was just as silent as the ride to Blair's had been. After Chuck's outburst towards Eleanore, Bart was even less pleased with his son then he'd already been. It wasn't knew to Chuck though, he was use to it all, his father just saw him as one big disappointment, it was nothing new.

'No new messages' his phone read, it was a relief in itself. That meant Blair was still sleeping, and for a small amount of time she wasn't in the world she was living, she was in a world where she was just another upper east sider teenager, not a teen mother.

"That was some stunt you pulled" Bart finally said, breaking the silence "I thought I raised you better then that."

"You mean the Nannie raised me better then that?" Chuck defiantly shot back at his father "And it was no stunt, it was the truth, someone just finally had the balls to say it to her."

:"What you and Blair don't seem to realize Chuck, is that we're doing you and Blair a favor"

"How in the hell are you doing us a favor?" Chuck spat "Your making us give up our child, how are me and Blair suppose to live our lives knowing our child is out there? Being raised by some totally different family, who we've never met, living in a home we've never been in? Could you do that to me father? Could you?"

"I almost did" Bart responded very coldly, as he looked out the window, never once daring to glance at his son.

"What?" Chuck spat, surprised by his fathers sudden allegation, one he never expected to hear from his mouth. "What, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"The love of my life died minutes after you came into the world Charles. I was in no way equipped or ready to take care of a child on my own, nor did I care to. If it hadn't been for your mothers sister, you'd be off in some middle class suburbia family."

It took all Chuck had in him not to punch Bart in the face right then and there, the words hit him like daggers, he knew Bart blamed him for his mothers death, hell at times he blamed himself but never , never did he think the great Bart Bass would have considered putting his only son up for adoption, never.

"You know as well as I do, that theres a chance of Blair's fate being the same as your mothers, especially if this baby's a boy...and once again, it'll be all your fault."

Chuck could feel his blood start to boil, glaring at the man who was suppose to be his father, then man he looked up to, or was suppose to. Clenching his fist he shook his head "Stop the limo!" He yelled. "One things for sure father" Chuck spat turning towards him "No matter what I have, I'll sure as hell be a better a father then you ever were" He responded coldly, before quickly getting out of the limo, and taking off on foot.

XOXOXOX

It was funny how quick it took for a handful of sleeping pills to wear off, maybe it was just because her body didn't any more sleep, or maybe it was because her anxiety was higher then it should have been, especially for a pregnant women.

Waking up not seeing Chuck or Serena, she couldn't help but be a little relieved, it'd been the first time all day she'd really been allowed to be alone, with both her thoughts and herself. Slowly sitting up, she ran a hand comforting over her stomach, it was crazy but she already felt the small life growing underneath her hand, it was the first thing all day to really make her smile.

Getting out of bed, she carefully slipped down the dress, and grabbed one of her nightgowns putting it on immediately, following her robe, having not eaten much at dinner she was starting to get a little hungry, craving in fact, Dill Pickles with just a smidge of peanut butter, to anyone else it would have sound completely horrible but to her for a change, it actually sounded pretty damn good.

Keeping her hand firmly on her stomach, she cautiously walked out of her room and down the hall, it'd seemed she was almost out of the clear of meeting the Eleanore Waldorf wrath when she heard the office door creak open. She couldn't stop walking to turn around fast enough, running head on with the women who only hours earlier had called her only daughter a _slut_.

"I don't see why you insist getting close to that _thing_ Blair, it'll only make everything harder on you" Eleanore said coldly to her daughter, as she saw where her hand rested.

"That thing you are referring to, is my child mother, whether you'd like to admit to it or not" Blair responded, not faltering, refusing to allow her mother to see her falter.

"You my daughter are wrong, you are simply acting as a house for this clump of cells" Eleanore added, a cruel smirk across her face "You'll see when your ankles are swollen, your back aches, and you've been in labor for over 18hours, that it's not worth a fight."

"Your wrong" Blair shook her head "This baby is not just a clump of cells, living inside of me mother, I was wrong to think about an abortion, I'll admit to that but...I can feel it living in me, I can't break that bond."

"You silly twit" Eleanore laughed "Your nothing more then a selfish whore if you think you can raise this _thing_ you claim to have a bond with. You really think a boy like Charles Bass, will take care of you two? Because if you do my dear you are sadly mistaken! He is nothing more then a playboy, you a dimwitted little school girl."

Eleanore's words cut through Blair like a sharp knife, never in her wildest of wild dreams could she have imagined her own mother, the women she to had lived in for 9months, would act like this, fighting to hold back her tears, she shook her head fiercely.

"Now I know why daddy left you" Blair answered back boldly.

"How dare you!" Eleanore shouted, glaring down at her daughter "Look at all of this! Look at it!" She spat "I've given you all of this, from the clothes you wear, to the air you breath! That child will be given up, whether you like it or not! You are 17 Blair, 17!"

"I will not!" Blair yelled, the tears burning from behind her eyes.

The sudden hand hit the side of her face was a blur to Blair, all she knew was that it was enough to make her lose her balance. Putting a hand to the side of her face she felt it raw, the pain erupting throughout the rest of her face, looking up at her mother she felt the hot tears slide down her face, she was absolutely speechless, she tried to form words, the call for Serena, Chuck anyone but they just wouldn't come.

"Don't you dare defy me Blair" Eleanore shot down at her "Or next time it'll be more then your face" She said before quickly walking off.

Walking back up the stairs, Serena had only caught the tale end of the fight, not knowing about the punch until she saw Blair, huddled up against the wall, holding her face as she cried.

"Blair" Serena breathed quickly rushing over to her.

"I can't Serena" Blair cried as soon as she saw her best friend "I can't do this, I can't...get me out please" She begged her best friend "I can't"

XOXOXO

Nate was ready to kill Serena, 11:30 at night, date night with Vanessa and she wanted him to go find Chuck, but of course she couldn't tell him why, just that Chuck would know if he told him it was about Blair.

Serena hadn't told him anything about Blair's 'condition', all she'd known was that she needed to get Blair out of the apartment that night, and Chuck was the one person she knew could help in doing so. Nate to say the least was confused, pissed off, and freezing. Of course it had been the one night he had told no one to call, text, or IM him. It was easy to see him and Vanessa had some lost time to make up for, and didn't need or want to be bothered.

After trying Victrola, Nate knew the one other place Chuck would be, the cemetery, the one place he went often when he needed to think, and from what Serena had said, he'd probably be somewhere doing a lot of thinking if he wasn't at home, he didn't have the slightest idea about what that meant, but knew it had to be serious.

Chuck had done two crazy things that night, bitched out Eleanore Waldorf, and opened a bottle of his finest Scotch, and went to his mothers grave. No one really knew about his habit, but the truth was he always felt better after he'd gone to the frequently visited tombstone, he'd never known his mother but still felt as though she was listening to him intently as most mothers did.

"I don't wanna lost them Mom" Chuck hiccuped as he took another swig of the strong liquid "...I don't wanna lose her the way dad lost you" He whispered.

"Chuck..." Nate questioned cautiously, as he walked towards the familiar grave stone, seeing Chuck leaning up against it.

"Nathanial?" Chuck questioned as he squinted his eyes, trying to see through the darkness. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Nate mumbled as he walked up to the tombstone "Mrs. Bass" He nodded giving his respects before hunching down "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking...thinking" Chuck mumbled, downing some more of the Amber liquid.

"I can see that" Nate nodded "...Serena called, she wanted me to find you."

"What?!" Chuck shot up, looking straight at him "Is, is it Blair?? Is she ok??...Is the baby ok??"

"Whoa...Baby?" Nate questioned, stunned.

"Blair's pregnant" he nodded "But, why did Serena send you to find me?? What happened??"

"I'm not really sure, she didn't say much, just to get to Blair's apartment as soon as possible."

"Let's go then" Chuck stammered, quickly losing his drunken state and stood up "Now Nataniel" He spat, not intentionally, just wanting to get to Blair as fast as he possibly could.

XOXOXOX

"Nate just called...he found Chuck" Serena whispered cautiously, placing the bag of ice on the side of Blair's face "They should be here in about 5-10minutes."

Blair didn't respond, she lay numbly, on her bed, staring aimlessly. The pain in face only being a multitude of things that ached on her body, she had no idea what she was going to do, if she stayed in the apartment her mother would surely kill her, and although Lily might allow her to stay with Serena, Bart might not stand for it, it was almost as though they were begging her to go run off and go through with an abortion in secret, risking both lives.

The thought of going to live with her father was only increasing, Constance wouldn't be any kinder then home was, and once Gossip Girl found out, going to France looked like her only change. Her father and Roman she knew would allow her to keep the baby, or her option, they wouldn't judge her or hit her like Eleanore had.

"Blair!, Blair!" Chuck yelled as he ran down the hallway, not caring if he was disturbing Eleanore and her night "Blair!" He yelled once again as he ran to her room, his heard dropping into her stomach once he saw her face.

"Chuck" Serena warned cautiously as she stood up.

"I'll kill her" He whispered clenching his jaw "How the hell does she get off, doing this to her?"

"We can't keep her here tonite Chuck" Serena whispered "It's not a good idea for either one of them."

"Give me a minute with her" He said before cautiously walking over to the bed.

She looked so broken, never, not even when her father left was she ever this distraught. She looked like a child, who lost her mom in the grocery store, or found out her puppy went to a 'farm' to play with the other puppy's.

"Chuck" She whispered hoarsely, as she looked up at him, the tears still glimmering in her eyes "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I got you into this mess"

"Shh, no" Chuck shook his head as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her slowly. "Your the only person I'd like to be in this mess with" It wasn't true Chuck Bass fashion to be this calm, or gentle, especially with women, but Blair was different.

"We can't have this baby Chuck" She whispered, trying to control her tears "...we can't"

It more then pained him to hear the words come out of Blair's mouth, but he still stuck to his thoughts that it was her body, her descion.

"We don't have to decide this tonite" He whispered, kissing the top of her head "one things for sure though, your not staying here. It's far to dangerous, if she left this bruise, I don't want to think about what else she could do."

"But...Chuck"

"No, you'll stay with me tonite at the Palace suite." he nodded

"I don't know if...we should..." Blair shook her head quickly "I don't want you to think we have to be together because I'm pregnant."

"Blair, we'll work on us...once we get this" He stopped, putting a hand on her stomach "all figured out, baby, our baby is first priority."

"How can you be so sure, all of this is going to work out?" Blair questioned with a small sigh, looking up into his eyes.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass" He responded simply, before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *


	5. Those Who Wish

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 5 – Those Who Wish

It'd been one of the longest nights, of both Blair and Chucks life. Once Chuck had gotten Blair to the palace in one piece, and settled, she'd once again brought up the topic of an abortion. It was something neither really wanted to talk about, but being out of Eleanor's rule for a few hours, led to Blair finally getting the courage to question it.

They were 17, in their senior year of high school, and for the most part completely against an adoption, what other choice did they really have? If they went through with it Yale was definitely out of the picture, and Chucks womanizing for the most part was out the door as well. They were 17, they were just children themselves, they couldn't be parents, and they couldn't send their child off to go live with some other family, it was all a mute point.

"Are you really sure this is what you want to do?" Chuck mumbled softly into her ear, as he pulled her half asleep form closer to him.

"No" She whispered, picking her head up from his cheat "But...what other choice do we have?"

This wasn't the answer Chuck wanted, but he held up to his standards of it was her body, of course it was her choice. He didn't know if he was ready to be a father, the entire thing like most expectant fathers, scared the hell out of him, but there was a small part of him, that didn't want to give up the chance of having a bond with Blair. A small piece of both of them, wrapped up into one perfect package.

Glancing down at her once again, he kissed the top of her head "I love you Blair" He whispered, hoping against hope that maybe, 3 simple words, 8 letters, would be enough for her to change her mind. Not getting a response he looked down at her, to see she'd fallen to sleep finally, the long day finally taking it's full affect on her.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled her closer to him, before closing his eyes as well. The young couple only falling asleep, as the sun began to rise above the New York City skyline.

XOXO

Morning sickness wasn't something Blair thought she'd ever get use to, especially when it had her up only 2hours after she fell asleep, her only light being that she'd woken up in Chuck's arms. For over an hour and a half Blair was hovered over the toilet, both stress and morning sickness taking over her body with every breath she took.

Laying down on the cold tiled floor, head resting in Chuck's lap, she groaned as she held her stomach, for only a few weeks along she was in complete misery. The only thing keeping her calm, being the soft strokes Chuck made to her hair, he really did know how to make her feel better.

"I don't think it'd be wise if you went to school today" He said softly, as he ran his fingers through her brown locks, hoping to cause her some form of comfort.

"I think" Sighing she pulled herself up slowly, turning so that she could look into his eyes "..I think we should just take care of it now" She whispered.

They weren't words she wanted to utter from her mouth, all night she'd raked herself over the descion left and right, but in the end she had no idea what they'd do if they kept it. Eleanore and Bart would never allow them to keep it, they'd made that more then clear at dinner. By doing this, they could play it off as a false positive, or a miscarriage, never the real thing.

"I know a place" He nodded "I'll make you an appointment."

She wasn't about to question how in the hell he knew where one of these clinics were, for all she knew he went there for STDS or something similar, all she knew was that by the end of the day, it'd all be taken care of, it'd all be just a distant nightmare.

Getting up off the tiled floor, she nodded and slowly headed towards the door, needing to get out of the now claustrophobic bathroom. Stopping in the doorway she sighed, trying to control the tears that so desperately wanted to make themselves known.

"I'm sorry" She whispered gripping tightly onto the doorway, before walking out.

XOXO

The waiting room was cold, like ice, almost apropo. They'd sat in the uncomfortable chairs for over 45minutes, and Blair couldn't help but question how Chuck knew about the place, but none the less, they were getting it taken care of, she would have gone to the edge of the world and back if it meant, putting everything back into order, no matter how unsure about it she was.

"Miss...Hepburn?" A sudden voice appeared, an older nurse holding a clipboard.

It was common for most women to pick an alias when something like this occurred, the shame far to much to want to admit your real name. She was just lucky enough to have Chuck, who remembered the one name she'd pick for anything, Waldorf's didn't get abortions. It was just unheard of, and when they did, they didn't dare use their name.

The exam room was even colder then the waiting room, it smelt of strong antiseptic, like the walls, floors, and furniture had been bathed in it. The nurse wasn't exactly friendly, though how could you really be, when you saw the same case day in and day out, although it was a rarity that the father came along, most women so ashamed went on their own.

"The doctor will be in a minute, you can change into that gown"

She'd never felt more naked then she did at that moment, the paper gown practically nothing on her small frame. Sitting down on the exam table, she looked over at Chuck who immediately once again took her hand, how he put up with her sometimes she'd never know.

"Miss. Hepburn" The doctor, a man in at least his mid 40's walked in "From what it says in your chart, your only a few weeks along, so you'll have the simpler procedure, first however, we need to check out things, a simple sonagram...if you'd just lay back, and open your gown."

Laying back, she gripped Chucks hand for dear life, as the doctor turned off the light, and turned on the machine, putting a little of the jelly on her stomach. She didn't want to look, but she also couldn't help it, she was compelled by an unseen force.

It was only moments later when a rapid drum filled the room, the soft pitter patter of the baby's heart. Looking away quickly from the screen, Blair looked up at Chuck, surprised to see tears in his eyes, he was just as connected to the baby as she was.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Sir" The doctor said grimly, as he turned off the machine, and turned on the lights again.

Nodding reluctantly Chuck leaned down and kissed the top of Blair's head before giving her a soft smile "I'll see you in a bit" He whispered, hoarsely.

It only took her 3seconds, to realize she couldn't do it. They both had a connection to the small life that was growing inside of her, it'd taken a simple drum of a heartbeat to prove that to both of them. She couldn't destroy that, she just couldn't.

"Wait" She sat up quickly, as he turned at the sound of her voice "I can't do this...I'm so sorry, I can't go through with this...I thought I could, but I can't...I want the 3 of us Chuck"

* * *


	6. Those Who Plan

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

Chapter 6 – Those Who Plan

_Month 4 when regular clothes no longer fit and maternity clothes look ridiculous. __**Tip:**__ Just wear your husband's shirts and any pair of pants containing elastic. This is probably one of the only moments in a woman's life when she wants to be bigger. Towards the end of this trimester, when you are starting to really show, you will find that your stomach has become public property. Do not be alarmed. There is just something about a pregnant belly that invites people to "feel you up". Besides, you look so cute in those darling maternity clothes with all the bows and puffy sleeves. I will simply never understand why the maternity designers of the world feel compelled to make us look like the children we will soon be dressing._

As if being a pregnant teen wasn't bad enough, now she had to get fat. Placing the "What to Expect When Your Expecting" book on her nightstand, Blair groaned as she turned onto her side, resting her head on her pillow, this pregnancy wasn't at all what she'd thought it'd be.

Staying at Chuck's had only worked for a short period of time, once Bart found out he'd contacted Eleanore who immediately dragged her home, forbidding her to see Chuck Bass until she had permission. Hah! Permission, as if that was going to keep them from seeing one another.

She was 14weeks along, and thankfully she'd been able to hide it well, especially from Gossip Girl, but her waistline was now expanding daily, there was no way she'd possibly be able to hide it any longer, before long Constance and St. Jude's would know all about the Waldorf-Bass spawn.

For a baby the size of lemon, it felt much bigger to her. Blair never handled weight well, she knew one day she'd have to give it up for pregnancy, but when she was still secretly hiding her Bulimia she knew she wasn't sure if she could handle it or not. Eleanore no doubtingly would comment on it only making things worse. On top of things, she was still pressing the adoption left and right going far enough to leave brochures in her room, the whole thing was a complete and total mess.

Getting up slowly off the bed, Blair groaned a bit as she ran a hand along her barely there bum, the craving for a pickle, with peanut butter being almost unbearable. It wasn't until she walked past her mirror that she noticed it. Walking back she stopped turning to her side, lifting her shirt up a bit, there it was...her bump.

She couldn't deny the small smile that was across her face, as she ran her hand slowly over the small bump, so overcome by it. A small life was living under her hand, words couldn't describe the feeling it gave her when she thought about it.

Sudden arms wrapping around her made her jump, until she realized who's they were. Leaning back on him she smiled, as she felt his protective hands go over her own. It was amazing how amazing safe she felt in his arms, it was like nothing else.

"You are absolutely stunning" He whispered into her ear, his arms tightening a little more around his "Amazingly stunning"

"How was hell today?" She questioned as she pulled back, pulling her shirt back down over her stomach.

Ever since she'd found out she was pregnant she hadn't gone back, after all the drama that had occurred with Serena, she wasn't ready even if things had been better between the two of them. The thought of the Upper East Side knowing about her pregnancy just wasn't something she could handle just yet. She'd be returning in just a few days but in the meantime she wanted to be as far away as possible.

"You ate today right?" He questioned her, quickly wanting to get off the subject of school.

Somehow Gossip Girl had found out, and if that wasn't bad enough she had a picture of them walking out of Blair's OBGYN's office, just adding fuel to the fire. The entire school knew now, the entire day he'd dodged everyone, and all the stares. Chuck Bass had finally done what they all suspected would happen eventually, just making every uptight person smile just a little bit more.

"Chuck what's going on?" Blair questioned sharply as she walked over and sat down on the bed, she could read Chuck better then anyone, she knew something was up.

"Nothing...nothing at all. Why would you think that?"

"Because you won't look me in the eye" She was firm when she said it, Chuck always looked her in the eye when he spoke to her, only on the rare of occasion of a lie did he now "I'm gonna ask you nicely to tell me what's going on, or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"...Gossip Girl...she knows...she's got a picture of us walking out of your doctors office."

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she gripped the heavy silk comforter tightly, bunching it up between fingers. What she'd been dreading for the past 10weeks had finally happened, she was done, over, they'd eat her like the sharks they were.

"Blair...I tried, and I'm sorry, they just"

Quickly getting off the bed, she rushed towards her bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. She could feel her breath getting stuck in her chest, everything was all going to hell, this wasn't the way she planned it all, it just wasn't. They weren't suppose to find out like this, she was ruined.

Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, she felt like hitting the glass, destroying the image she saw before her. Instead though her gaze turned towards the porcelain bowl that sat next to the sink. Quickly turning on the water, as high as she could, she got down on her knee's and opened the seat. Sticking her finger down her throat, she allowed the contents of her stomach come up.

No one knew, she hadn't been able to stop purging even with the pregnancy. The thought of not being perfect was just far to much for her to deal with, she could control this, she told herself she could stop at anytime she wanted, and protect the baby, even if she was completely wrong.

Continuously she shoved her finger down her throat, long after everything had been thrown up. It was all simply acid now.

"Blair! Blair let me in!" Chuck yelled, as he pounded on the door, desperately worried as he heard Blair lose her stomach over and over again.

Gripping onto the porcelain toilet, she felt the room start to spin, her head began to pound, and she could hear her heart clearly. Once again ready to put her fingers down her throat she started to shake uncontrollably before collapsing on the cold tile floor.

"Blair!" Chuck yelled as he finally got the door open, his heart dropping into his stomach as he saw his girlfriend lying pale on the floor, almost whiter then the tile "Blair!" Quickly dropping to the floor, he took her limp body in his arms, desperately trying to wake her up "Dorota! Someone, anyone! Please, help!...Help!"

XOXOXOXO

"Chuck, you need to get a little something into your system" Serena whispered, as she handed him the Styrofoam cup of coffee.

They'd been in the waiting room for the past 3hours, with absolutely no news what so ever about Blair or the baby. Chuck had gone completely catatonic since they'd taken her away, he'd nearly gotten himself restrained as he tried to go with her, it'd been complete hell.

"...I shouldn't have told her" He whispered numbly.

"She would have found out either way Chuck" Serena said softly, as she reluctantly rested a hand on her step-brothers back "It's better she heard it from you."

"What if she lost the baby?"

"Shh, Chuck don't talk that way" The blond half demanded "Blair's strong, that baby is equally strong. They'll both make it, and be just fine you'll see."

"I never told her I loved her" He whispered "...I should have told her"

"She knows Chuck, she does."

Resting his head back, he sighed running his hands over his face, this all seemed to be one giant nightmares. He'd never admit it out loud to Blair but he was starting to doubt whether or not he could be a father. It hadn't set in until he'd seen her stomach a few weeks prior, it was all becoming so real. If his father couldn't be a father to him, how could he be one to his own? They were just 17 after all, were the expected to go off and get married and pretend everything was ok for the sake of their child, or was an adoption really for the best.

"Chuck"

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the older doctor coming towards them. Quickly getting up, rushing over to him.

"How is she?" He questioned "Is the baby alright?"

"She's stable, and we're monitoring the baby closely" The doctor said grimly "But there is something I'm afraid we need to discuss"

All Chuck could do was nod, he was numb just by the looks the doctor was giving him, he knew things weren't good, far from it.

"Has Blair ever had a problem with...purging or starving herself?" He questioned cautiously.

"If you lived with the mother she has, you would to" Serena cut in, as she put a hand on Chuck's shoulder, cautiously. Wanting to give him all the support she could, putting all their issues aside.

"She was severely dehydrated, her levels were all incredibly low, and blood sugar to far below where it should be. It's evident, she hasn't had a decent meal in sometime, and if she has, she's purged it. My best guess is, this wasn't a case of morning sickness."

"But...but she'll be ok, right?" Chuck stuttered.

"Chuck, you know how unhealthy this is even if she wasn't pregnant, it could be deadly to both her and the baby now. She's sedated for now, and she'll need to stay the night, but I think she should talk to someone, see someone, a therapist. Pregnancy can be a rough time in a womans life, the add on of being 17 just makes things more difficult. She'll be pretty out of it for the next couple of hours, but your more then welcome to see her."

It was grim diagnosis, he knew for the past couple of weeks things weren't right. He was just stupid enough to believe it all had to do with Eleanore, or that she had worse morning sickness then most women, she'd told him it varied from woman to woman. He'd been stupid enough to believe her.

"Serena...uhh"

"I'll go stop by the apartment and pack a bag for you two, you go be with her. I'll check up on you two later. Take care of her for me" Serena said softly, before hugging Chuck, something she'd never thought she'd ever do.

Chuck waited till the blond was fully out of sight before turning towards Blair's room. Walking in slowly, he felt his heart rip in two as he saw her. She'd never looked more fragile, or broken, it only seemed to get worse as time went by.

Pulling up one of the chairs, he slowly sat down, taking one of her hands in his own. He thought they were ok, he thought she was handling it all alright. Leaning up he softly kissed her temple, before running his free hand through her soft brown locks, gently rubbing her head.

He was truly at a loss, were they really ready to be parents? To bring a child into the world and raise it, when they could barely take care of themselves on their own, the word adoption filled his brain continuously. Was it what she really wanted? Was it what he was denying to himself? Were they even in a real relationship, or just in one for the baby or to possibly prove to one another that they could be.


	7. Those Who Care

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 7 – Those Who Care

Even in a hospital gown, with machines hooked up to her left and right, Chuck still thought Blair was absolutely stunning. It was going on 6:30 am, and he still hadn't allowed himself to fall asleep or leave the room to stretch his legs. He knew if he did, she'd wake up and be alone, waking up alone in a hospital was one of the worst feelings one could ever feel, it wasn't one he wanted her to feel.

Turning away from the window, he ran a hand over his face with a tired yawn. He'd been debating all night whether or not it was a good idea to call Bart and Eleanore, granted he knew they'd find out eventually but in the meantime he knew Blair didn't need the stress, especially when Eleanore found out as to why she'd ended up hospitalized in the first place.

Glancing back out the window, he was shocked to hear the sudden soft groans from behind him. Turning he let out a small sigh of relief as he saw Blair coming to. Walking quietly over to the bed, he gave her a soft smile as he sat back down next to her, taking her small hand in his large.

"Hey stranger" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on one of her fingers.

Her throat felt like it was on fire, her eyes burned from the little light that was in the room, and her body ached as though it'd been tossed into some machine. The memories slowly flooding back to her, Gossip Girl, the baby...the purging. It was all to quickly coming back to her.

"The...the baby" Her throat was raw, as though she hadn't had anything to drink in weeks, words were nearly impossible to form.

"Is going to be alright, for now"

Grabbing the cup of water that had been left by one of the nurses, he helped her to sit up, putting the straw into mouth.

"That's a girl, drink it down"

Laying back on the bed took all the energy Blair had in her, out of her. She felt as though she could sleep for another 6months if she got the chance. Swallowing hard, she looked over at him, the tears welling up in her eyes, she'd never seen him look so worried before, she knew things were far from alright.

"I'm sorry" She whispered hoarsely, lifting a hand to put it on his cheek "I don't...I don't know what happened."

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep, you need to get your strength back. Just rest baby, both you and the baby need it."

Kissing her forehead, he pulled the hospital blanket up a little more on her before getting up to get another one from the closet. Pulling one out, he turned around to see her already fast asleep, smiling softly, he covered her up once again and kissed her forehead again.

It wasn't the time or the place to get into an argument with her about the Bulimia, she needed to get her strength back first, he wasn't about to risk their lives again, he'd done enough of that when he'd told her about Gossip Girl. He wasn't going to risk it again, he just couldn't.

XOXOXOX

Serena wasn't surprised that Eleanore still wasn't back at the apartment, for all she knew she was halfway around the world with her work. It was a relief however, no questions would be asked, she could just pack a bag for Blair and get the hell out.

Walking into Blair's bedroom, she grabbed the nearest suitcase she could find and through it on the bed, immediately heading to Blair's chest of draws. She had no idea how long Blair would be in the hospital for, so she thought practical and started throwing anything and everything into it.

"Bear?...Bear?"

The sudden familiar voice made Serena shoot up, she recognized the voice all to well, but it couldn't be who she thought it was, she just couldn't. That would open up a whole new set of problems for Blair, problems she didn't need right now, especially in the state she was in.

"Bear...Serena!"

Harold exclaimed as he walked into the bedroom, surprised to see his daughter's best friend instead of his daughter.

"Mr. Waldorf!" Serena exclaimed putting on the bed fake smile she could. Harold knew her as well as Blair did, he'd know she was lying to him, she knew she should have stopped by the night before.

"Serena, darling you know you can call me Harold!" The older man said with a small laugh as he enveloped the tall blond into a hug "How are you? You look fabulous!"

It was hard not to love Harold Waldorf, even with everything that had gone on, he was still the same man he'd always been. Loving, something Eleanore had stopped being a long time ago. The gay scandal hadn't changed anything but his address, it was clearer then ever he was happier, one couldn't help but be happy for him as well.

"I'm great Harold, how's France? Roman? The Chateau?"

"Never better!" Harold exclaimed "It's absolutely beautiful this time of year, you must come see it sometime, it's absolutely breathtaking...though I must ask, why are you here and not my daughter? More importantly, why are you packing a suitcase with her clothes?"

"Ummm, well I'm not sure really. I'm just borrowing some of her clothes."

"And her headbands?" Harold asked crossing his arms "Serena I might not be around a whole lot but I do know my daughter, she never let's anyone borrow her headbands, especially one's I send her."

"...She's in the hospital." Serena answered with a sigh.

Harold could feel his heart stop, Blair was his little girl, his world, the thought of her being in a hospital possibly alone, she was his little girl, his little girl.

"There's a lot going on that...I don't know think you know about"

"Is my daughter alright?"

"She's pregnant Mr. Waldorf" Serena answered with a sigh.

XOXOXOX

Looking away from the fetal monitor she was hooked up to, Blair smiled seeing Chuck walk in. Slowly she was starting to feel better, she was still beyond exhausted but the baby's vitals were up, which was more then a relief.

"...How are you feeling? Chuck asked sitting down next to her, unsure of whether or not he wanted to bring up everything.

"Like I got hit by a truck" She replied honestly "But, baby's doing better."

"I think we need to talk about what happened."

"I passed out Chuck, that's all. Morning sickness plus exhaustion got the best of me, we're fine really."

"Like hell you are" Chuck replied coldly.

"Excuse me?" Blair responded, pulling herself up a bit. A little more then taken back by his sudden accusation.

"I know Blair, I know all about the purging, and not eating. You could have killed our baby Blair, you could have killed it!" Chuck spat

"You don't know what you talking about! I passed out, that's it. The doctors don't know what they're talking about!"

"Bull shit Blair!" He couldn't understand why she was being so unreasonable. It wasn't just her life they had to worry about, it was the life of their child's, and here she was play god, it didn't make any sense at all. "Of course they do, and so do you!"

"You have no idea, no idea what soever what I go through on a daily basis, add a pregnancy and psychotic mother, on top of an insane school witch a bunch of girls who would love to watch me fall, I can't fucking help it Chuck, I can't help it!"

"What are you saying?...That you don't want this baby? That all this is just a stain on one of your designer dresses?! That you don't give a damn about what happens, as long as nothing changes in your life! News flash Queen B, as soon as the sperm met the egg our lives changed forever! Nothing will ever be the same again!"

"Get the fuck out!" She yelled.

"No, I won't, Because you know I'm right! Answer me honestly, do you even want this baby Blair? Or this relationship for that matter?! Because by the looks of it you don't seem to."

"You have absolutely no idea what your talking about Chuck, none what so ever!"

"I'm starting to realize why my father and Eleanore came up with the idea of an adoption. They knew you wouldn't have the balls to go through with an abortion, and couldn't handle it all."

"How the fuck can you say that!?" Blair demanded "All you do is drink and sleep around, if I had to I could take care of a child, you on the other hand, now that would be like giving a loaded gun to a monkey! You couldn't handle it!"

"No Blair, no. I can handle many things, you being one example, though I don't know how the hell I do that. But one things for sure, I can't handle this relationship any longer."

"That's what your calling this?" She questioned "We're together because of this baby Chuck, that's it. If it weren't for me being pregnant I'd still be avoiding you and you'd still be plotting against me and you know it!"

"Just tell me one thing Blair...one thing. Do you even want this baby?...or should I let my father know that we'll be proceeding with the adoption?"

"I'd rather be dead then take care of your child" Blair answered coldly, her eyes fixated on him.

If only she knew how hard that hit him, the pain from his own mothers dead suddenly hitting him. Nodding grimly he turned towards the door and slowly made his way towards it. Walking slowly out, he didn't even bother to look back as he slowly numbly walked down the empty hallway.

Falling back onto her pillows Blair broke down, as she realized what had just happened. She knew their relationship wasn't exactly stable but this had proved everything she tried so hard to deny to herself. Turning onto her side, she clutched the blankets tightly, as she sobbed, her heart splitting into hundreds of pieces, were they really over or was this just the begginging?

* * *


	8. Those Who Hurt

**Title** : Misty

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN** : Thank you Amanda for helping me to get this chapter up, your helps is beyond appreciated! :) Thank you to all my loyal readers, this story is nothing without your support. I'm sorry if it takes a few days in between for chapters, weekends are my two days to relax so I think up ideas instead of write them up lol, however I'll try to get them up as fast as I can. Enjoy! And Please **Review**!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Those Who Hurt

_Despite the fact that there are over eight million people on the island of Manhattan, there are times you still feel shipwrecked and alone. Times even the most resourceful survivor would feel the need to put a message in a bottle, or on an answering machine._ - **Carrie Bradshaw, Sex and the City**.

"Blair if you don't sit down, and calm down right now your going to wind up right back in the hospital, is that what you want?"

Blair had only been home only a couple of hours, but already Serena was starting to wonder if whether or not a sleepover had been a good idea. She'd only suggested it thinking it would calm her best friend down. Blair's doctors had warned her the same thing could happen again only worse if she didn't relax and most importantly eat, but of course, it was in one ear and out the other.

"Like he could handle being a father anyway, Carter Baizen probably has more sense in being a father then _Chuck Bass_ does."

Blair spat as she finally surrendered to her best friends wishes and sat down on the bed, her hand resting firmly on her stomach. Since going into the hospital it was more apparent then ever Blair was pregnant, between the meds the doctors had, had her on, the fluids she'd received, and making sure she'd eat, there was absolutely no doubting now that there was a mini Waldorf-Bass on the way.

"Maybe I should have gotten the abortion, if I had, I could be getting ready for graduation and Yale, not Lamaze classes and maternity clothes."

"Come on B, for one night, lets just be our normal teenage selves?"

Serena suggested, grabbing the pink dvd case from the nightstand.

"Enjoy Audrey?...You know you can hear Moon River in the back of your head Blair, don't deny it."

Laughing Blair laid back, pulling the cashmere blanket up over her. She wasn't about to admit to Serena how much she really was hurting over this. The things they'd said, the look in his eyes, it all stayed with her. The fact that he hadn't returned to the hospital after that night or called to see how she was doing was slowly eating her up inside, did he really not care anymore? Could he really not handle their relationship? She had her flaws, but didn't they all?

"B, you have to let this go. He'll come back, he always does, especially since this time your carrying his child."

"I told him I'd rather die, then raise his child."

Blair confessed as she shifted a bit on the large bed. Showing her emotions just wasn't something she did. Allowing people to see her fragile, showed them all that she was weak. It gave them all an advantage at her, one she wasn't willing to give up.

"I don't know what in the hell I was thinking...It just flew out of my mouth before I could stop it...he never looked so hurt, never."

"Do you know what happened to his mother?"

Serena asked with a sigh, not many people knew the true story behind Misty Bass's death, the only reason she'd known it was because she'd overheard Bart talking to Lily about it. No one knew she knew as well, and she wasn't sure she even wanted to tell Blair.

"What does that possibly have to do with anything?"

Blair knew the stories around Misty Bass, Bart Bass's one true love, the women he would have went to the end of the world for. The stories about her grace and poise haunted the upper east side like a ghost of the past, it certainly wasn't anything she wanted to get into.

Feeling the vibrations of her phone from underneath one of the numerous pillows on the large bed, Serena groaned grabbing it, picking up without even looking at the caller ID.

"This better be good whoever it is"

She scowled, as she pointed a finger to Blair, as to say don't go anywhere, we're no where near done with this conversations.

"Serena..."

Chuck spoke into the phone, praying Blair wouldn't answer, knowing very well she'd been released that day and chances were Serena had her under lock and key.

"Chuck?"

Serena questioned, raising an eyebrow. It was 11:30 at night, she couldn't understand in the slightest as to why Chuck was calling her now.

"...Listen, your the last person I want to call for this but...you need to bail me out of jail."

Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Serena begged herself not to laugh, not understanding in the slightest as to why he could possibly be in jail.

"What in the hell did you do!?"

Serena spat, not even attempting to make eye contact with Blair.

"It's...It's not important, I just need you to bail me out...just don't tell anyone. This isn't exactly something I need on the front page of the Daily News tomorrow morning, got it?"

Groaning as she heard the dial tone, she hung up her phone as well, before looking over at Blair, knowing this was the last thing she needed but she'd already said 'chuck'. She couldn't very well pretend it was nothing now, Blair knew her far to well to just let it slide.

"...Chuck's in jail, he needs me to bail him out...It shouldn't take long, I'll be back and we can watch Tiffany's"

The blond stammered as she got off the bed, turning to see Blair getting up as well.

"What are you doing?"

There was just no way Blair was doing what Serena thought she was doing, she was crazy doing so only hours after she'd been released from the hospital.

"I'm going with you"

Blair responded diffidently as she turned. For Chuck Bass to actually be in jail, she knew it had to be big and bad, and it certainly wasn't something she wanted to miss.

* * *

"Did he say what he'd done?"

Blair asked coyly, as the limo pulled up in front of the precinct. She wasn't about to sound as though she was interested, just along for the ride to watch Chuck Bass fall.

"No, just to get some money, and come get him right away."

Serena responded with a sigh, as she looked over at her best friend, still debating on whether or not she should just send her home or not.

"Well, give me the check and I'll go in"

It was a risk and argument Blair was willing to take. She needed to see with her own two eyes, the look in his own, if when he saw her he still had the look of hate, if he did, she'd have her answer, she'd know what to do from there.

"No, absolutely not. Blair your lucky I brought you with me, there's no way in hell I'm allowing you to risk both your health and the baby's again."

Serena protested willing to do all that she could to make sure Blair didn't go in there, she knew if she did absolutely no good would come out of it.

"S, this is something I need to do...I can't explain it, lord knows I wish I could, but all I do know is, I need to go in there. Please just let me take care of it."

Staring at Blair for a few seconds, Serena sighed and opened her purse pulling out the check, cautiously handing it over to Blair.

"Please Blair, take it slow. I know he's a total ass, but think of the baby please? If it gets to much just walk away if you have to. I'll take care of it, all you need to do is say the word, or walk out those doors and I'll handle it."

Leaning over Blair hugged Serena tightly, after everything that had been going on in prior weeks she was glad their friendship was back to where it needed to be. If it hadn't been for Serena she wasn't sure if she could have made it through it all.

"I promise"

Blair whispered, as she took the check from Serena, and slowly got out of the limo.

"...I'm, I'm here to see Chuck Bass"

Blair felt tiny as she walked up the rather large oak desk. It was already a quarter to one, the police station was in the wrong place of town, and it was as cold as ice. Like they'd purposely pushed the AC up as high as they possibly could. Swallowing hard she kept her hand protectively on her stomach, her mothering instinct was taking full force, she didn't trust anyone in the dank station, she was more then ready to defend her baby if she had to.

"Here to see, or here to pay for?"

The crude police man asked with a laugh. He was a stubby little man, like the one that had been at the clinic. His 5 o'clock shadow was way past 5, and he had a grin on his face that frightened Blair to the core. The sooner she paid for him, the sooner she'd be back in bed watching Tiffany's that's what she had to tell herself.

"Both"

She answered, trying not to make eye contact with the man, he wasn't someone she wanted to make friends with.

He led her down a dark corridor, one that was even colder and dank then the office had been. Following him slowly, she ignored the remarks she heard from the other inmates, they hadn't sent him to county, they'd sent him to the real deal. Not a holding pen, a real jail cell. She knew it couldn't be good if they'd done this, the last person she knew they'd done that to was The Captain, and everyone knew how that turned out.

"Here he is Miss, arrested for soliciting a prostitute. Just say when and we'll take care of the money for you."

_Soliciting a Prostitute_, the words cut through her like a knife. She knew Chuck Bass was capable of a lot of stuff, but that, she never thought he'd stoop that low, so painstakingly low. Swallowing hard she forced the tears back, she wouldn't let _him_ see her cry, he had no right to see that, no right what so ever.

He could see the disappointment in her eyes as soon as the words had left the officers mouth. He wasn't sure why or how it'd happened exactly, she looked like Blair, but didn't have Blair's beauty. The next thing he knew, he was being cuffed and booked. He'd purposely called Serena knowing that with something this serious she wouldn't tell Blair, instead she'd done the exact opposite.

"Blair..."

Her name was the only word he could muster out, he could see the pain beginning to radiate off her face, he couldn't stand himself in that exact moment. Even after the fight they'd had, he still loved her, he still wanted to be in her and the baby's life, the fight had been nothing more then a small break to him, although now he questioned. If it had been nothing more then a break, then why was he stupid enough to do it?

"You know...I felt guilty after you left the hospital...I felt selfish an wrong but now...I feel absolutely nothing."

Blair whimpered out, her hand staying tight on her stomach, as if she was protecting the little life that lived underneath her heart.

"I'm never going to be good enough am I?"

She questioned, her voice breaking with each word.

"Don't you think I hate my body enough right now Chuck? Don't you!?...I saw you glance at other women, but I shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination, but it wasn't, was it?"

She hated her body more now then she'd ever before. For him to do this, it just made her hatred for it only rise.

"I'm fat, I get it Chuck. I get it! I've always been, and always will be."

Chuck shook his head quickly, he couldn't allow Blair to believe that, especially for the sake of the baby. Especially when he didn't see her as _fat_ he never had, and he never would. If anything he found her even more beautiful now then he ever had before, it only seemed to escalate.

"I just...I don't get why...ow, oh"

Blair's face contoured, as she bent over a bit, her hand gripping tightly onto her stomach.

"Oh god, ow. Oh god, it hurts, Chuck...oh god Chuck it hurts"

She cried out, as the room started to spin. She didn't hear him yell at her name, she didn't hear the officers rushing to her, she didn't hear Serena yell as she ran towards her best friends limp body as they carried her out on a stretcher, or she heard and saw was darkness.


	9. Those Who Pray

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** :

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary **: When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 9 – Those Who Pray

"Mr. Waldorf, I don't think I need to tell you that your daughter is at a high risk of losing this baby if she doesn't cut down on both her stress and start eating."

The moment Serena had called him Harold had rushed out of his hotel and to the hospital. Blair still had no idea he was in town, after her past hospital scare he wasn't sure if it was a good idea just to show up out of the blue. None the less however, he knew Blair would rather have him at her bedside then Eleanore, especially after all that Serena had told him.

"There's numerous complications that can be prevented but in Blair's case I'm not sure thats possible. Complications such as premature labor, low birth weight, stillbirth, the chance of a C-Section, a small baby, respiratory problems, Gestational Diabetes, complications during labor, a miscarriage or what Blair currently has Preeclampsia."

Sighing Harold nodded looking away from the door that was closed, while Blair underwent more tests. He hadn't the slightest idea of how he'd get Blair to stop, or get her help, without her pushing him away.

"Preeclampsia?"

He questioned rubbing his eyes, it wasn't that he was tired physically, it was that he was tired emotionally, he had thought Blair was over all her eating problems, to come back to the states to find out that she was admitted and was pregnant, it was a whole new ballpark.

"Precclampsia is a form of high blood pressure found in some pregnant women, her blood pressure goes up, she retains water, which would explain the added weight gain and protein was found in her urine. It's also better known as Toxemia, or pregnancy induced hypertension."

The older doctor explained cautiously, not wanting to put the older man in the hospital as well.

"...how...what can I do to help her?...I'll do anything."

Harold was willing to do anything for his little girl, and grandchild. He only knew half the story from what Serena told him but he knew Eleanore was mostly to blame, how she was pushing an adoption. Knowing Chuck Bass was the father didn't help any, but he was always willing to put his feelings aside for the sake of her happiness.

"Rest, a lot of rest. You see Mr. Waldorf, Preeclampsia prevents the placenta from getting enough blood, causing the baby to get less oxygen and food, directly leading to low birth weight, and since it's early enough possible death. Bed rest, a lot of bed rest is all I can really recommend, along with a salt free diet, lots of water, and like I said, a lot of rest."

Nodding Harold looked back at the doctor with a tired sigh, he was willing to do anything for Blair, and if that meant getting her out of Eleanore's grasp, so be it.

"When can I see her?"

Putting Blair's chart in the rack next to her door, the doctor gave Harold a soft smile. He'd known the family for as long as he'd been practicing medicine, he wouldn't dare deny a father of his daughter, especially with knowing how close they were.

"Harold, you know you don't even need to ask. Just take it easy on her, the medicine she's on makes her a little drowsy, so she might not be all there."

Hearing the doctors ok, Harold nodded and walked over to Serena who'd heard the whole conversation as well

"Serena, I'm going to have to ask you to do me a favor. Could you please go to the apartment, and pack up some of Blair's clothes, and anything you know she probably can't live without"

Serena heard the desperation in Harold's voice and she knew she couldn't say no, she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was planning on, but she knew it had to do with getting her out of that hell that caused her to be in the hospital for a 2nd time in the first place. She didn't have the heart to say no to him, nor did she want to.

"Of course Mr. Waldorf...where do you want me to leave her stuff?...at the hotel your staying at?"

All Harold did was simply nod, he didn't mean to be rude to the person who'd taken care of his daughter for him but his main concern was Blair and making sure she was well taken care of.

Walking quietly into her room, he shut the door behind him. She looked like she did when she was little and he'd tuck her in. There was no way in hell his little girl was going through all this, it seemed like just yesterday that she was falling asleep in his lap as they watched old movies together on Saturday nights.

Sitting down quietly next to her bed, he took her tiny hand in his own planting a soft kiss on it, his little girl, his bear, this couldn't all be happening to her.

The medicine the nurses had given her had done the exact opposite for Blair, instead of knocking her out they kept her wide awake, she'd heard everything the doctor had said. But after all that had happened with Chuck, she wasn't sure if she cared anymore. The baby would be better off either way, there was no way she'd raise a child with him and there was no way she'd do it on her own, she couldn't help but believe that maybe things would be better for it if nature took it's course and took it from her.

Slowly opening her eyes she was shocked to see the compassionate face of her father, he was the last person she'd expect to be at her bedside, especially at a time like this. He was suppose to be in France with Roman, not in a New York City hospital with her.

"Daddy..."

She croaked out as tears filled her eyes, she'd never been happier to see him. He took care of her better then Chuck had, and now like a knight in shining armor he was there for her, like he'd always been. Even with living in France, he still made time for his little girl.

"Shh, Bear. Save your energy. It's going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

Blair felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks, for the first time in months, she actually believed it. Her father was there, in her hospital room, willing to take care of her, something Eleanore never had any intention of. It was more then a weight off her back, it was an entire continent.

* * *

"You do realize if Eleanore catches us, I'll be in more trouble then you, don't you?"

Lily stated as she carefully wrapped some of Blair's jewelry up, she didn't understand as to why Serena had come to her begging her to help her but something inside of her told her Serena wasn't making all of this up. She'd seen how harshly Eleanore had treated Blair over the past couple of months, she knew it was for a good reason.

"That's exactly why I brought you"

Serena answered back with a laugh, as she grabbed Breakfast at Tiffany's off of Blair's nightstand and put it in her purse, knowing very well Blair would kill her if she forgot it.

"I knew if Eleanore caught us, you'd be able to talk her down better then I could."

It was the sudden cold, shrewd voice that proved Serena wrong, that not even Lily would be able to talk down the bitch that was Eleanore Waldorf. Someone neither Lily or Serena wanted to deal with.

"Well Serena you'd be wrong on that one, now before I call security may I ask why you are packing up my daughter's things?"

Eleanore questioned crudely, she knew Blair was in the hospital, but after only having just gotten out she didn't see the point as to why she should go down there taking time out of her busy schedule just to hear them same story she'd been getting for days.

"Blair's in the hospital again, we were simply packing up a bag for her Eleanore"

Lily responded cooley, she knew how to handle Eleanore, she always had. Though when it came to Blair, her mothering instinct kicked in, especially when she saw the way she treated her. Her and Serena had, had their problems there was no denying that, like all mothers do, however she never would have thought to treat Serena like she was nothing, she was her daughter. Blair was difficult to handle sometimes that was a given, but she was her daughter none the less, she couldn't understand as to why she treated her like dirt.

"Yes, so I heard...though I don't believe you. Tell me Lily, why in the hell are 5 suitcases packed, and important mementos boxed away as well. I doubt she needs those in the hospital."

Eleanore knew the act all to well, and she'd be damned if she allowed Blair out of her grasp, until she was 18 she belonged to her, she wouldn't dare allow her to fall under the radar.

"Eleanore, in all due respect, I think it would be best if Blair got out of here for a little. For the sake of the baby, and for her own health. It's nothing against you, but she needs some space."

Lily wasn't about to out that Harold was back in town, knowing that it would only add fuel to the fire. That was the last thing both her and Blair needed, knowing that Eleanore would do something stupid and foolish if she knew.

"That's bullshit and you know it Lily, now please do tell me. Where in the hell is my whore of a daughter going once she gets released from the hospital? Back to the Playboy that knocked her up I'm guessing?"

Handing the bags to Dorota who'd gotten the hint when she'd heard Eleanore, Serena quickly returned to her mother's side, nearly ready to knock the bitch out for what she said about her best friend, it wasn't right for a mother to say that about her own daughter, it just wasn't.

"Eleanore your daughter is many things, but _whore_? That is the furthest thing from it, Blair is a decent well brought up young women, yes she may have her faults but don't they all at this age? She got pregnant, but she's taking responsibility for it!"

Lily spat, glaring at the women in front of her. She couldn't believe Eleanore.

"She is nothing more then a little whore, I pray that she does lose this baby! Once she does, which trust me the dimwit will do, this whole fiasco will be over and I will be able to sleep soundly once again, the sooner the better!"

Glaring at the women in front of her, Lily had no control over herself and before she knew it she was slapping Eleanore hard across the face. Something she never expected to do, never. But the bitch deserved it, no mother had the right to talk about their daughter the way she did, no matter how horrible she was.

"Serena, bring the rest of the bags, and tell the driver to drop them by our apartment. Blair's staying with us for the duration of this pregnancy!"

Lily had always seen Blair as a daughter, she'd taken care of Serena when she hadn't been around all those years, now it was her turn to repay the favor. If Blair stayed in the apartment any longer she would certainly die, or lose the baby. Being away from her, she knew they could get her well again and back to the Blair they all knew.

* * *

"Bass, you're free to go. This one isn't pregnant"

The stubby officer said with a laugh as he unlocked Chuck's cell, allowing him to leave. Ever since Blair had collapsed in front of him he'd been in a sense of panic unsure of how she was or if the baby was alright. He'd begged to make another phone call but even being Chuck Bass didn't mean he was allowed more then one phone call.

Getting his things from the front desk, he walked outside as the cold air of autumn hit him. Slipping on his suit jacket, he looked around surprised to see none other then Nate. It was a relief to know Blair was being taken care of somewhere, and that Serena was with her allowing for him not to get hurt.

"Nathanial!"

Chuck called as he started to walk towards him, completely taken off guard when he was suddenly pushed against the wall, being held by the collar by none other then Nate, the look of hatred in his eyes, enough to make anyone back off.

"Bastard!"

Nate yelled as he slammed Chuck once again into the wall, after Serena had called him tears telling him what Chuck had done, he was more then ready to tear him from limb to limb. Him and Blair might not have been on the best terms anymore, but he'd put her in the hospital and dangered the life of a baby who's life was already in danger, he wouldn't stand for it.

"You son of a bitch! What's she not good enough for you? Is she so horrible that you have to go find some random whore to sleep with?! Huh! Is she?!"

Chuck moaned in pain as he was slammed into the brick wall once again, him and Nate hadn't been on good terms to begin with, it was safe to say they were far worse now.

"Nate, you don't understand"

Slamming him into the brick one more time, Nate should his head quickly, still fuming. He never thought Chuck would stoop so low as to go for a prostitute, never.

"No, I understand perfectly. Now you understand this, you stay the fuck away from Blair and the baby! They don't need you or your bull shit, she's been in the hospital enough times in the past week, she could lose the baby you idiot! Do you know what that'll do to her?! Do you!?"

Chuck couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Nate's mouth, lose the baby? Blair was close to losing the baby? There was no way, he knew Blair was sick, but no, she couldn't be as bad as they said, she looked perfectly fine before they had started to fight, he never would have guessed that the worst could possibly happen.

"You stay the fuck away from her!"

Nate yelled once again as he let go of Chuck and stepped back, glaring at him.

"You know you might be Chuck Bass, the infamous playboy of the Upper East Side, but one things for sure, I don't know about the 'play' part of it all, but you definitely are nothing more then a boy. Certainly not the man, everything thinks you are."

Slumping back against the brick, Chuck watched as Nate stalked off. He was right, something he never thought he'd admit to, but Nate was right. They all seemed to be as the days went on, now he knew why Blair was considering the adoption, he couldn't be a father, he couldn't. His father was right, he was nothing more then a child himself, nothing more then a boy.

* * *

"Bear, I asked Serena to go to your mother's and pack some of your stuff up."

Looking up from her Jello, Blair sighed. She'd been dreading going back to the apartment alone, especially with Eleanore back in town, with her and Chuck broken up she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to his sweet and she didn't want to impose on Serena and Lily, especially with Bart lurking around, now came the inevitable.

"I want you to come home with me Blair, Roman and Cat will love to have you back."

Suggesting Blair come to back to France was extreme, but Blair felt compelled that maybe by doing so, it'd be for the best. She could give up the baby and no one would ever have to know, they all knew she was pregnant but by being in France they'd all think she just miscarried. No one would ever have to know that she gave up the little life that was growing inside of her.

"What about school?...I'm a senior dad"

She questioned putting the small plastic cup back down on the tray, the first real thing she'd eaten in days, she could already feel the baby thanking her for it.

"Well your fluent with your French, and there's always home schooling. Me and Roman would love to have you, and I'm not to keen on you staying with your mother. Serena told me about everything, including that faded bruise on your cheek."

Resting a hand on her stomach, Blair rubbed it softly, not wanting to make eye contact with her father, the thought of being around him all the time was great, it'd be just like it use to be, but the thought of being away from everyone and missing out on her senior year, she didn't know if she could part with all of that.

"Knock, knock"

The sudden voice of Serena breaking the few second silence that had occurred between the two, walking in Lily following she smiled and walked over to her best friend, leaning in to hug her, but at the same time careful of the baby.

"Lily, what are you doing here? You look fabulous as always"

Harold exclaimed with a smile as he stood up walking over to the older women, embracing her in both a hug, and kiss on the cheek. She'd been one of the few people that hadn't judged him when he'd come out with Roman.

"Not as fabulous as you look Harold, the French sun does wonders for your skin as always."

It was like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. The only part holding true was that they were two old friends, Lily had made it a point to stop off in France when she was in Europe to visit him, and had confided in him closely when Eric had been outed by Georgina earlier in the year.

"And how are you feeling Blair?"

Lily asked turning to Blair with a smile, as Serena joined her best friend in the tiny hospital bed.

"Like I got hit by a truck truthfully"

Blair answered, resting her head on Serena's shoulder. She was thankful of two things, that her and Serena had made up before all of this had happened and two that her dad was there, for the past 3hours they'd talked about everything that happened, him being there really had lifted a weight off her back.

"Well, me and Serena we stopped by the apartment, and we packed up some of your things."

Lily started cautiously as she sat down on one of the chairs near her bed, she wasn't sure if Harold had told or not that he'd asked Serena to do so, and didn't want to ambush her with too much so soon, with everything that was going on.

"Your mother wasn't exactly thrilled, and"

Serena perked up as she heard Lily start to tell her what had happened between them, it took balls to slap Eleanore Waldorf, and for Lily to do so meant she really did care about Blair, it wasn't all just an act to show Eleanore who the better mother truly was.

"And she totally slapped her!"

Serena then cut in with a laugh as she looked down at her best friend.

"You did what? Lily, no no no please tell me you didn't slap her, please."

Smiling Lily leaned in and put a hand over Blair's, giving a small nod. She saw Blair like a daughter plain and simple, she wasn't going to let her get beaten up by the women who was suppose to protect her, especially after what she said about the baby, she knew staying in the apartment was no good.

"Blair, I've seen you like a daughter all these years. It was about time that I did something I should have done a long time ago. That women might be your mother, but that doesn't give her the right to call you profanity's and treat you like trash."

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, Blair gave Lily a watery smile, never did she suspect Lily to do something like that for her, and in that moment she never felt more grateful.

"Thank you Lily, thank you so much"

Blair responded, picking her head up off of Serena's shoulders. After what Lily had done for her could she go to France now? Or would it only anger her mother more.

"I don't know if you and your father have something planned or not, but I was hoping you would move in with us. It's not safe for you to go back to your mothers, and after what Serena has told me about Charles, I assure you he won't be anywhere near you. After the baby's born you can leave and do whatever you please, but for now I'd be able to sleep better at night knowing you were in the next room over."

Looking over at her father, Blair sighed quietly to herself. She could either stay with her best friend in a city where everyone knew her, or go and live with her father and be as far away from her mother as she possibly could be. This wasn't a descion she wanted to make, looking at Harold she knew all he wanted was for her to be happy. Giving a simple nod, he gave her the ok to stay in New York, he knew that with Lily she'd be safe from Eleanore, he wouldn't have to worry very much knowing she was with Lily and Serena.

"I just have one condition"

Harold cut in as he walked back over to the bed, placing a hand on Blair's leg as he sat down on the side of the bed, here his little girl was, about to be a mommy and leaving home. As much as he would have loved for her to join him in France, she was in good hands.

"I get updates on my Bear, and grandchild, It's safe to say I'll be making plenty more trips now home, next time I'll even bring Roman, possibly Cat"

A big smile, a smile that hadn't existed in days came upon Blair's lips. He hadn't changed, he was still daddy, her mother might have hated him for leaving them and being gay but she didn't. It just made her love him more, he dared to face scandal and be different, something not many people on the Upper East Side did.

"Your welcome at Thanksgiving Harold, I expect you back here in a couple of weeks, with Roman, and your pumpkin pie!"

Lily responded with a smile, before getting up, giving him a hug, and grabbing her bag.

"I'll make sure to set the date"

Harold answered with a laugh as he too got up, following her to the door.

"Well you two be ok alone? I'm gonna walk Lily down to her limo, Serena you of course are welcome to stay, as long as it's alright with your mother."

Lily gave a simple nod, and the two walked out closing the door behind them, leaving a pleasant a silence between the two girls on the bed.

"It's a girl"

Blair whispered, the smile still on her face, purposely waiting for the two to leave so her best friend could first hear the news.

"What? Are you kidding me B?"

Laughing quietly Blair shook her head, still smiling. She wasn't sure if she could be a mother, she was still debating over the adoption, to give her little girl a better life, but for a few hours, in that small private hospital room, everything was ok again, no where near perfect, but ok again.

* * *


	10. Those Who Hope

**Title **: Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 10 – Those Who Hope

_Head to rump, your baby is about 5 1/2 inches long and he weighs almost 7 ounces. She's busy flexing his arms and legs — movements that you'll start noticing more and more in the weeks ahead. Her blood vessels are visible through his thin skin, and her ears are now in their final position, although they're still standing out from her head a bit. A protective covering of myelin is beginning to form around her nerves, a process that will continue for a year after she's born. If you're having a girl, her uterus and fallopian tubes are formed and in place. If you're having a boy, his genitals are noticeable now, but he may hide them from you during an ultrasound._

"Blair, sweetie you need to get up"

Lily said as she shook the sleeping brunette gently. Today was her first day back at Constance, something Blair had been dreading since she'd been released from the hospital for a second time. After being on strict bed rest for 3 weeks, the doctor had finally given her the Ok to return to school, not what Blair had been hoping for.

She was 4 ½ months along, 18 weeks and so far she'd done the entire pregnancy practically on her own. Lily had kept to her promise and she hadn't seen sight or hair of Chuck, Bart was once again out of the country on business so there was no real need for him to be at the apartment, not that Lily or Serena would allow him within 10 feet of Blair. They'd stayed up with her countless nights as she cried her heart out, or yelled his name out in her sleep, he'd done enough harm to both her and the baby already they wouldn't allow anymore.

Opening her eyes slowly, she groaned as she slowly pulled herself up. "What to Expect when Your Expecting" had been right, with her belly growing a little more each day, sleep was getting more and more difficult, sleeping on her back was impossible, leaving her to of course sleep on her side.

"Think I can take one more day?"

She asked with a small tired smile, already knowing Lily's answer. She was more then thankful for Lily allowing to take her in, she knew if she'd stayed at her mother's any longer, she either would have miscarried or continued to not eat. Since moving in with the Van der Woodsen/Bass's, she'd been watched to make sure she ate, and unless she had a bought of morning sickness she didn't get rid of that food shortly after. Although she still had a mild case of Preclampssia, the risk for both a miscarriage and gestational diabetes was down to nothing. For now at least, her and the baby were safe.

"Your father would kill me if he found out I allowed you to stay home another day, I'm sorry sweetie but you have to go."

Running her hand along the soft bump she'd acquired over the past few weeks Blair nodded, sighing quietly to herself, now wishing that she had gone to France with her father instead, sure he'd be back in 3weeks for Thanksgiving but there was no Gossip Girl or Constance in France, just Cat, good old Cat.

"Everything...every thing's going to be alright isn't it Lily?"

Lily's features softened and she tucked a strand of Blair's hand behind her ear, she knew today would be especially difficult, not only was she returning to school, but she was also meeting up with the lawyers to discuss the adoption after. Something she wouldn't admit to but everyone in the house knew she was dreading.

"Of course it is, it'll be tough, that's something I won't try to sugarcoat for you but your doing the right thing. I personally don't think I could go through something as big as this, but it was a different time when I was having my kids. Your giving not only your baby a good future Blair, but yourself one as well."

Blair knew she was right, but a part of her felt as though she was doing the wrong thing. Who knew if she'd ever be able to have children again and here she was willing to give this one up? Lily was right, they'd both have better lives in the long run but a part of her felt like the evil step mother in Cinderella and Snow White.

"Though, and don't hate me for this, I think Charles has the right to know. I don't condone for a minute what he did to you but he is her father, he deserves to know what your planning."

She knew she was right, but part of her couldn't. He'd hurt her more then she cared to admit, and for the past 3weeks she'd been forcing herself to get over him, even if at the last minute she decided to keep the baby, she'd made a promise to herself that she wouldn't accept any help from him, nothing what so ever. Her days of relying on Chuck Bass were long since over. It wasn't just her life she had to think about anymore, it was her little girls.

"But, what do I know? I've been married much to many times, I know you'll do the right thing Blair. Contrary to what your mother believes and says you have a good head on your shoulders, you'll make the right descion.

* * *

One could clearly smell the scotch radiating off of Chucks' breath as he got out of his limo, getting liquored up was how he spent his days now, regardless or not if he did good in school this year he knew he'd graduate, Bart would see to it, so it's not like it mattered if he showed up. The only reason he did now was to catch a small glimpse of Blair, whenever it was she returned to school.

He was told on no uncertain terms that as long as she was staying with Serena, that he wasn't allowed at the apartment, not until they knew she was strong enough to handle him being there without winding back up in the hospital. Though tempted to stop off unannounced he knew he'd face a fight if he did, instead he settled for sneaking in while they were all sleep, he'd stand in the doorway of the room Blair was staying in and just simply watch her sleep, something he'd always enjoyed and now needed to keep his sanity.

"B, I've got complete faith in you. Your Blair Waldorf, you'll be able to handle today better then anyone else I know."

Serena coached Blair as the limo pulled up in front of Constance, although the two normally would have walked to school, with Blair's preeclampsia it was decided that it was much safer if Blair was off her feet as much as she could be, leading to them taking the limo instead.

"I don't know if I can face him S, not today of all day's. I can handle Gossip Girl, I can evil handle those bitches out there, but _him_, I don't know if that's something I can do."

Wrapping an arm around her best friend, Serena gave her a small side hug. She new Blair was apprehensive about all of this, returning today would only be worse knowing that Chuck Bass was lurking around campus probably 10 steps behind her, but she'd devised a plan, Nate and her would be by her side all day, and in the few classes they didn't, they'd have someone else, they'd planned it for weeks.

"Listen, you don't have to worry about him. The only class you have with him is English Lit, and he won't be there, I can guarantee it, he's never there, he won't be today. Me and Nate will be with you in every other class. He won't get within 5 feet of you, or my little niece."

Placing a hand on her evident bump, Blair nodded with a sigh. She was more then ready just to tell the driver to turn around and bring her home but that would mean he won, something she wasn't going to allow him to do.

Getting out of the limo after Serena, she linked arms with the tall blond, just because she was pregnant didn't mean they couldn't do the normal things that they'd done before. Walking slowly, along side Serena she tried to ignore the stares she got, the whispers she heard, she was Blair Waldorf though, she could handle it, she had to handle it.

The sudden glob of yogurt hitting her head brought back way to many bad memories of the previous school year. Looking up at Serena she willed herself not to cry, but she felt the tears welling up. Serena taking the hint from the color of Blair's face, quickly led her to the bathroom as fast as she could.

Hearing the door slam behind her, Blair rushed into the nearest bathroom stall she could get to. For once it wasn't herself making her throw up, this time it was real, both morning sickness and stress of the day already getting to her, she was crazy to think it'd all be Ok if she stayed. Going to France was sounding better and better now.

Serena holding her hair back, not yet cleaned up the yogurt, and rubbing her back didn't seem to do any good, as Blair wretched up everything and anything that was left in her stomach. The tears stung in her eyes, and her throat was raw but her stomach wouldn't stop. After a few minutes, Blair finally pulled back, sitting down completely on the cold tile floor, her head resting against the stall wall, as her rapid breathing started to slow again.

"I'm sorry B, I never in a million years though they'd do something like this again"

Serena rambled softly, as she pushed some sweaty hair out of her face, deep down she hadn't been sure if Blair coming back so soon was a good idea or not, none the less she'd gone along with what she thought was best for her, leading to finding out it wasn't.

Shaking her head at the sound of the bell, Blair shut her eyes resting her head back against the stall wall, class was all she needed now. No doubt that her teachers would also make like a living hell for her just as her classmates were.

"Just go to class S, I'll be fine...I'll meet up with you in a little. I promise"

Serena was reluctant to leave her best friend, but she knew one more late in her French class would lead to a detention something she wasn't in the mood for. Slowly getting up, she sighed looking down at Blair, the yogurt still present in her hair

"If your not in class within the next 10minutes I'm coming to find you, or I'll text Nate to find you."

Blair simply nodded, her throat was still raw, all she wanted to do was curl under the covers with Tiffany's and sleep the day away, but of course she wasn't allowed that. Pulling herself up slowly, steading herself for a minute as the dizziness wore off, she walked over slowly the sink. Washing the yogurt out of her hair, she hardly noticed who'd walked in when she heard the door open, assuming it was Serena, she continued to wash the yellow substance out of her hair.

"Serena, I told you I'd be in class in a minute"

Not getting a response she looked up in the mirror, terror struck her as she saw none other then Chuck in the mirrors reflection. Swallowing hard, she wanted to scream but couldn't. Gripping the sink tightly she begun to shake, she didn't want this, she didn't need this, the baby didn't need this.

"Before you scream, or yell or call for your precious friends, just hear me out please."

Chuck Bass asking for something instead of taking it, now that was a change. Gripping the sink still she turned around, the jacket she'd been wearing finally opened, her obvious bump now exposed, to the last person she wanted to see it.

"Your glowing"

He breathed out, not being able to control it. He'd only seen her in the light of the moonlight streaming in through the window of her room at Serena's, the heavy comforter always covering up her midsection. Now in the day light, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was more beautiful now then she'd ever been. She wasn't a stick anymore, she was curvy and beautiful.

"Chuck, please"

She begged swallowing hard, his eyes were practically burning holes into her body, making her more self conscious about it then she already was. Quickly closing her coat, she looked down at the floor, wanting just to leave the bathroom, and get as far away from him as she possibly could.

"No...don't"

Chuck whispered as he walked over to her slowly and cautiously. He could feel her shaking before he was even close to her, gently moving the coat aside, he rested a hand on the soft bump, it was crazy especially for him but he could swear he could feel it living inside of her. Looking up he made eye contact with her, the tears evident in her eyes.

"Don't"

She begged, hesitation in her voice. She was so scared of allowing herself to get close to him again, she knew in the long run chances were he'd only wind up hurting her again, she didn't know if she could handle that pain again, she was almost certain she couldn't.

A sudden flutter underneath his hand, connected their eyes together. Almost as though the baby knew her father was there, his thumb rubbed small circular motions on the spot where the butterflies had started to make movement.

"That's the first time she's done that"

Blair whispered, both being comforted by the movement of Chuck's hand, and the sensation that the baby was making inside of her. She'd never kicked before, her doctor had told her it was only a matter of time, since she was healthier now, it just hadn't sunk in that a little life was growing inside of her till the the swift movement it made.

"Blair, I'm so sorry...I never meant to put you through all of this, I never meant to put our baby's life in danger like that, never."

'Our Baby', it was an odd thing for Blair to hear, especially out of the mouth of Chuck Bass, after all he'd put her through in the past 4 ½ months, she still felt completely compelled to him, he was her drug and she was addicted.

"Why?...Huh, why Chuck?"

She questioned, her eyes filling with tears once again. Even with this touching caring side of him, she couldn't help but think of all the stuff he'd done to her since she found out she was pregnant. Where was the guy that stood up for her that night at Eleanore's? Or the one that was willing to defy his father and be with her and the baby no matter what? Where was the Chuck that was different when he was around her?

"You broke my heart Chuck, you broke my fucking heart! Give me one damn reason I should believe you, give me one damn reason!"

The tears streamed down her cheeks as she questioned him, the pain in her heart only escalating as she watched him, she couldn't understand how he could do this to her? It wasn't just her he was putting through all this, it was there baby to. An innocent little life that didn't deserve so much pain and distraught its first few months of life, it wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

"Because, because I love you Blair."

3 words 8 letters, it'd been all she wanted to hear from him, and never thought he actually could. Expecting something such as 'Because I'm Chuck Bass', never did she expect those 3 words, another small flutter from the butterfly inside of her gave her the proof she needed, almost as though it sensed what was going on between her parents, and wanted to make things right, wanted to bring them back together again.

"Because I love you Blair, and I want it all with you."

Before either one of them knew it, their lips were pressed against one another's. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his arms linked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The desire that both had held back for so long was finally released as his hands ran up the back up of her shirt, as she ran her nails along the sensitive hairs of his neck, causing shivers to spread between both of them.

"I really am sorry for everything Blair"

He whispered as they pulled back, his arms still firmly wrapped around her. For the first time in months, having her back in his arms he felt complete, he didn't care if the entire school walked in on them now, for this short moment in time she was in his arms, she wanted to be with him.

"I want to be with you Chuck...but I don't know if I can be"

The words cut through him like a sharp knife, here she was back in his arms again, and now he was close to losing her again, both her and the baby, the two most precious people in his life.

"Blair, no please, you can't do this. It won't happen again, it won't, it won't"

He protested as he held her closer to him, he couldn't lose her again, he couldn't. If he lost her he had nothing, his father wanted nothing to do with him, his _best friend_ would rather hang out with trash from Brooklyn, all he was the Upper East Sides, youngest Playboy, no one understood him or took care of him like she did, no one.

"It's going to take a lot of time Chuck, I have plenty on my plate as it is right now, I don't need the add on stress of having to worry about what your doing behind my back."

She wanted to be with him, but the day she'd come out of the hospital she'd made a promise to the baby that she wouldn't let him put them at risk again, that she'd get a life where she didn't have to worry about those sort of things, even if that meant growing up in another family.

Leaning up she kissed him softly, before pulling back, untangling her arms from around her neck, finally picking up her bag. Walking slowly towards the door, she stopped as she held the doorknob, looking back she swallowed hard with a sigh as she looked him in the eye.

"Don't break my heart Bass"

She whispered before walking out, leaving Chuck in his own thoughts.

* * *


	11. Those Who Can't

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN: **I know! Its been forever since I last updated, October to be exact and I'm sorry. I got bitten by the Twilight bug literally the day after I finished the last chapter and forced myself to finish the books in one weekend, and that sorta drained my brain, lol. I know its short, but after all the reviews I wanted to give you all a little something, I promise I'll try to start updating more. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11 – Those Who Can't

_Have patience with everything that remains unsolved in your heart. Try to love the questions themselves, like locked rooms and like books written in a foreign language. Do not now look for the answers. They cannot now be given to you because you could not live them. It is a question of experiencing everything. At present you need to live the question. Perhaps you will gradually, without even noticing it, find yourself experiencing the answer, some distant day._ _- __**Rainer Maria Rilke, to a young poet**_

XOXOXOXOX

"Blair, your crazy if you think you can hide in there forever"

Serena yelled outside of the dressing room Blair was in, maybe going to Barney's for maternity clothes wasn't the smartest thing, but after the brunette hadn't shown up to a single class, and refused to answer her phone she knew something was the furthest from Ok. Especially after she'd seen Chuck with a smirk on his face all day.

"Either you come out, or I'm coming in." Serena mumbled, nearly ready to bash her head into the fabric covered walls.

Watching herself in the mirror, Blair couldn't believe how much her body had changed in the past 4 ½ months. Her bump was clearly evident now, she had breasts, something she'd never had before and she could even see the glow that was radiating off of her skin. Something she'd denied having to everyone.

"I swear Blair" Serena stammered as she opened the fitting room door "Whoa..."

It was odd, up until that moment she hadn't really processed Blair being pregnant, actually seeing her stomach in clear view in became clearer then ever. The days of trying to hide and deny were now past them, Blair really was pregnant. It wasn't all just a really bad dream.

"Keep your mouth open any longer like that, and you'll have flies"

Blair responded sarcastically as she pulled one of the designer maternity shirts over herself, still being semi conscious she didn't exactly want her skinny best friend to see her this way, to Blair even though it was 'beautiful' she was still fat, something Serena never would be.

"Blair...no I'm sorry it's just....she's so real now"

The blond whispered as she cautiously rested a hand on Blair's ever growing bump, being more then shocked when the small life living under her hand gave a sudden thump. Jumping back her eyes went wide as a huge smile appeared across her face.

"Oh my god Blair! She kicked! Is that the first time?!" Serena questioned aimlessly, the excitement evident in her voice.

Turning back to the face the mirror Blair shook her head nervously, she hadn't dared to tell Serena yet about her confrontation with Chuck that morning, knowing very well the lecture she'd get. A Serena Van der Woodsen lecture was the last thing she needed today, it'd been stressful enough.

"No..she's...today was the first actual time. While I was in the bathroom, after you'd left."

Raising an eyebrow, Serena knew something was up. Blair wasn't making eye contact with her, a clear sign that something was going on that she didn't want her to know about, her gut instinct going straight to none other then Chuck Bass.

"..B, what exactly happened when I left?" Serena questioned cautiously "Any reason as to why you left without word or reason?"

Swallowing hard Blair shook her head rather quickly, as she took off the shirt, throwing it into the pile of things she wouldn't be purchasing, she was still so confused about her and Chuck, if there even was a her and Chuck? All she knew was that they'd kissed, and he'd told he loved her. Something Chuck Bass just didn't do. Could she really give him time to change? Did she have the patience, heart, and strength?, Questions she definitely didn't want Serena to answer for her.

"..Is this about Chuck?"

Serena knew it was, Blair being all quiet and secretive all of sudden just added to the suspicion. She had to ask though, with everything that had happened they were just finally back to where they'd been, she didn't want to ruin all the work now.

"It is isn't it?" Serena questioned once again, crossing her arms. After getting nothing but silence from Blair. "Isn't it?"

"When...when you left the bathroom, he came in...I guess he'd been waiting for you to leave."

She'd seen one of the softer sides of Chuck that morning, the baby had kicked for him, all the math and chemistry just made the descion harder to make, it wasn't just her life she had to be concerned about right now, it was the baby's to regardless or not of what she chose to do with it.

"What'd he do to you? I'll kill him, what the hell did he do Blair!?"

Tears formed in the brunettes eyes as she slowly sat down on the bench, she wasn't ready to tell anyone about the encounter. She was still completely confused about it all.

"...he told me...that he loved me"

Blair whispered as the tears silently slid down her cheeks, the confusion she was feeling in her heart only grew worse. She wanted to be with him, she did but at the same time, how long would it be till he hurt her again?

"She kicked for him...the first time I feel her..and she kicks for him" She whispered with a sigh, wiping some of the dampness from her cheeks "For him"

Sitting down next to her best friend Serena sighed wrapping a comforting arm around her, something she'd been doing more and more lately. Dan had been her real great love, but it'd nothing to all the bull Chuck and Blair had gone through. She wasn't even sure that Chuck Bass was capable of love, she wouldn't tell her that, but she'd think it.

"I know it's not my place Blair but..you have to think about the baby, after all she's gone through do you really want to stress yourself out about this and possibly risk her life again? Do you really believe he's changed? Or is this just another cat and mouse game?"

Shaking her head repeatedly, Blair willed the rest of her tears to stay back, she couldn't cry anymore over him, Serena was right. She had the baby to worry about, this was worse for her then it was for herself.

"I don't know what to do S...a part of me wants to believe him but the other part...the other part wishes I'd gone to France with daddy when he offered. I'd be far far away from him."

The sudden noise of 'Hot N Cold' filled the small dressing room, breaking the conversation as Serena's phone went off. Sighing she grabbed it mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Blair before answering it.

After several minutes Serena hung up with a groan, looking over at Blair she quickly through her phone into her bag and stood up.

"That was my mom, Bart's home...and he wants us all home for a 'family' dinner. You included, she said it was pretty important or she would have made an excuse for us....there's only one catch...Chuck's going to be there."

XOXOXOXOX

Chuck had been surprised at the sudden call from Lily telling him he was invited for dinner, after the mornings antics, he wasn't sure where him ad Blair really stood. Having dinner with her and the rest of the family wasn't exactly the greatest idea at a time like this, especially with the nagging feeling that held that Blair was going to be there.

For the first time since everything had started, Chuck felt right again, since kissing Blair and letting her hear his true feelings for her, he felt right. Their daughter had kicked for him, not Serena, not Nate, him. The entire situation in the bathroom that morning just made him want Blair back even more, for them to all to be a family, regardless of their age.

Looking up at the gravestone in front of him, he ran fingers along the indent 'Misty Bass'. Now that Blair was pregnant he found himself coming to her gave more and more often. Sometimes drunk, sometimes sober. He's was eighteen but ever since finding out about the pregnancy, had a need for his mother. It was silly to him, a practically grown young man needing his mother but he did. He had Lily, yes, but it just wasn't the same.

"Don't let me lose her mom...not like the way I lost you" He whispered, his voice hoarse "Don't let me turn into the man dad is because of it....I love Blair, I do. With all my heart and soul. This baby...our baby changes none of that. I felt her kick today Mom...and...I want her to have everything she can have in this world. I want my little girl to have the parents neither me nor Blair were ever able to have."

Brushing back tears, he let out a sigh as he sat back on the grass. He knew had his mother survived that she would have been a wonderful mother, and that Harold had been a wonderful father for Blair. He'd been talking about the parents that had raised them. Bart and Eleanore, the parents that made them believe that they were nothing more then their offspring, the next generation in whatever career they chose.

"Please don't let me lose them Mom, please."

XOXOXOXOX


	12. Those Who Crash

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN** : Thank you everyone for you wonderful reviews! A special thanks of course goes to Manda, without your help I doubt any of these chapters would have been started in the first place. I don't know what I'd do without your persistence in telling me to get to work, lol.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Those Who Crash

_Unlike generations of women before you who were taught pregnancy was practically an ailment (10% of women DID die in childbirth back then), we now have scientific evidence that exercise is a good thing when you're pregnant. In fact, most physicians recommend continuing or starting a pregnancy-friendly proper exercise can do a lot towards increasing your overall flexibility (at a time where your body wants to stiffen up) thereby somewhat reducing the pain and tension during labor exercise regimen. - Week 19_

"Never get pregnant S, just don't."

Blair mumbled as she walked away from the mirror she'd been examining herself and her stomach in, before sitting down on Serena's bed with a small groan as she slipped off her flats. For only 19weeks, she was already starting to get extremely uncomfortable. Her ankles were swollen, and feet were getting difficult to see, oh yea this was the senior year she wanted.

"For something so tiny, it certainly can move around a lot. Ever since this morning it's all it's been doing....but I guess this does mean it's out of danger. Thank goodness for that."

Serena smiled watching her best friend. She wouldn't lie about the fact that she was proud of her, for being able to handle everything so well. Especially with how the pregnancy had started in the first place. Even after the confrontation she'd had with Chuck earlier in the girls room, she was handling it remarkably well. So well that Serena couldn't help but wonder if she was just holding in all her emotions once again.

"Do you have any idea about what this 'family' dinner's about, and most importantly why I have to be here for it? Can't I just stay in my room and watch Audrey?"

"B, my mom promised your dad that she'd take good care of you while you were staying with us. She won't let you just stay in your room tonight, you've spent enough nights doing that already...your family to us B."

"Bart's not exactly thrilled I'm staying here S, that is if he even knows, and if it doesn't stop kicking right now."

She groaned, resting her hand on the spot that the she was receiving the small bubble like kicks, repeatedly.

"If this is any show of what it'll be like a couple months from now....I don't even want to imagine."

"What....what's it feel like?"

Serena asked curiously, as she looked up from Blair's bump. She'd only felt it the once in side the dressing room and that wasn't long enough to really figure out what it felt like. Granted Blair had the better knowledge of it, it living inside of her and all, but she still found herself curious, more curious then she would liked to have admit out loud.

Taking Serena's hand, Blair smiled and placed it on the spot it frequently hit. Waiting for her best friends reaction. The bump had made everything real for her, but the kicking or movement had made it really real for her, something was really living inside of her. She wasn't just gaining extra weight.

"It's like....little fishies. Guppies almost, nothing major but enough to make it real....realer then it's been the past couple of weeks."

"I bet you never thought you'd be having Chuck Bass's baby, it was always going to be Nate's"

The blond joked with a laugh as she kept her hand on Blair's stomach, amazed by the small movements.

"Please S, he's got Vanessa....me and him were good for about ten seconds. Besides he's happy, happier then I've seen him in a long long long time. I wouldn't try to screw that up, at least he knows what he wants...even if it is a girl from Brooklyn."

"Well...what do you want B? You deserve a little happiness to."

Hearing the door open, the two friends looked up to see someone neither one of them wanted to see. After the kiss in the bathroom that morning Blair wasn't sure about where her and Chuck stood, she wasn't ready to go face to face to him again, partially why she didn't want to be at dinner that night.

"Don't you know how to knock Chuck?"

Serena asked, glaring at the playboy in front of her, keeping her hand on Blair's stomach, a small silent notion to her best friend that she wouldn't be going anywhere as long as she needed her.

"If you don't mind Sis, I'd like to talk to your friend over there."

"If you think I'm going...."

"S....I'll be fine, I'll call you if I need you. I promise."

Reluctantly the blond got up, but not before mouthing a 'don't you hurt them' to the one person that had hurt her best friend the most in the past weeks. The last thing she could stand to see was Blair in the hospital again, knowing very well both her and the baby couldn't handle it, not again, not this time.

"Chuck...look, this morning."

Blair started once Serena had left, and she was sure she wasn't standing outside the door, like the guard dog she was known to be at times.

"When I said I loved you Blair...I meant it."

He cut in with a small sigh, as his eyes diverted to her stomach. Something he found that happened more and more often when he was around since she started to show.

"You have to understand, that I've never said that to another human being before in my life, except for one person."

"Chuck...."

"And she's dead Blair."

Walking over to her, he helped her to sit back down on the bed, before resting a hand on her stomach, surprised when she didn't flinch away. He knew he had to explain himself, to make things right again, to make them right again. His mother was the one thing she didn't know about, and considering the circumstance they were in, he knew she should know, she had the right to know.

"My mother...she was the only women my father ever loved. When I was born...something popped or clotted in her brain from the frequent pushes...and....it led to her death. She never even got to hold me...he lost her and gained me. He never got over her death..and well he's made it perfectly clear that he blames me, always had and always will."

Swallowing hard, Blair could see the pain radiating off his face. Never had she seen him come so undone about something this serious before, the pain in his eyes and face made everything all to real. She couldn't help but question if thats why he'd pushed her away, afraid he'd lose her like Bart had lost Misty, and turn into his father.

"Chuck....that's not going to happen to me. This is eighteen years later, medicines improved if god forbid I had complications, they'd be able to help. They would Chuck."

Leaning over she wrapped her arms tightly around him, she'd never heard or understood what Misty Bass had died from, it just was one of those things that just wasn't spoken of. The Upper East Sides best kept secret, but deep down Blair always knew the way he acted was in reaction to whatever had happened to his mother.

Slowly laying back on the bed she pulled him back with her, keeping her arms around him. This was one of the moments she didn't want to lose, it all just made her want to be closer to him.

"I love you Blair, I swear I do"

He mumbled into her shoulder, he never let himself come this undone, but this time was just different, he felt the need to. Looking up her, he scooted down a little and rested her head just above her stomach, resting a hand on her stomach, suddenly having an urge to be as close to his baby as he possibly could.

Running her hands through his short cut hair, Blair simply nodded. She wasn't sure if sure if it was the guppies or the butterfly, but for the first time in a long time she felt the old feelings she once felt for him.

"I should be the man you deserve...not....not this sack of self pity I've been for the past weeks....you deserve more....you deserve better."

"All I want is you Chuck....no one else can make the butterfly so real or a nineteen week baby move or kick or do whatever it is so hard. Your the one I love Chuck."

XOXOXOXOX

Dinner was exceptionally quiet that night, the only noise being that of the silverware hitting the plates, or the picking up and putting down of glasses. The tension was thick enough that you could have cut it with a knife, for a family dinner, you never would have known that any of the people surrounding the lavish dining room table were in fact family.

Keeping hold of Blair's hand under the table the entire time, the couple shared small glances at one another, that were small enough that no one else around the table could notice as any more then simple pleasantries.

"Well this has been a productive dinner"

Chuck mumbled under his breath as he put his fork down, and finally looked up at the people sitting around, clearly feeling the same way, but to annoyed to say anything.

"I've been out of town for six weeks Charles, can you blame a man for wanting to spend a dinner with his family?"

Bart questioned clearly annoyed, as he to put down his fork, glaring across the table at his son and the girl he'd knocked up.

"Please father, don't play me out as an idiot. I know when you want something, you don't call 'family' dinners, only Lily does, and thats only when your not home."

Shaking her head at the sight in front of her, Lily placed her fork down to. Glaring across at the two men who were suppose to be 'adults', even if one still had a few weeks before he'd legally considered an adult.

"Charles, your father just wanted us all to get together, I have those diners while he's away so we can try and be a real family. Thats all your father wants."

"I got a call from In Style Magazine today, they want to do another interview of us, and not at some silly party like last time, a real look into the Bass's"

Bart responded, before taking a sip of his wine, sitting back in his chair with a smirk that only he could get away with.

"That should be interesting, how much are you paying us to lie to them _father_?"

"They want to know what it's like the day in the life of a Bass, they've scheduled us for next Monday. I assumed giving you all a couple days to prepare would be for the best."

Laughing Chuck shook his head, as Blair squeezed his hand in attempt to calm him. Chuck never very well that there was more to his fathers 'interview' then he'd admit out loud, giving them time to prepare, well that just wasn't Bart Bass. A simple briefing twenty minutes before, was the usual when it came to these meetings. No, there was definitely something else involved

"Whats really going on father? Why are you really informing us a week in advance, and don't give me that crap about 'preparing' us."

"There is some issues going on in our family Charles, that the media and press do not know about. Something that none of us are very proud of."

A glare set in, as Chuck listened to his father. He knew exactly what he was talking about, the issue with Blair and the baby, he wanted to preserve Bass Industries as he perfectly could, and that meant no children out of wedlock by his seventeen year old irresponsible son. Gripping Blair's hand tightly as he heard her sigh he shook his head, it was one thing to make subtle comments about him, but Blair, well that was just pushing the line.

"In all due respect father, I think me and Blair have handled all of this rather well. We might be young, but we're not stupid. We're not ashamed of this baby, I can't understand why you are."

"You are both Seventeen Chuck, none of you exactly on the top of your A game, why in the hell aren't you ashamed of this...this mess!"

"This mess? This mess!? That 'mess' you are referring to, is my child father! Your grand child, how can you be so cruel and cold as to refer to all of this as a mess?"

"You really think you can be a father Chuck? You don't have a single brain cell in that head of yours, you sleep around and drink scotch, so incredibly far from father material! There's a reason we're giving that bastard child up for adoption, neither one of you have any sense to be parents, none what so ever!"

"Me? I can't be father? What about you! What about you!? You were nothing but a shitty father my entire life! Being raised by Au Pairs and Nannies is not something my child will have to go through, not like the shit I had to endure all my life!"

"I was a shitty father!? Trust me Charles, you have no idea what being a father is!"

Glaring at his father, he looked down at Blair, who kept her head down, although he could already tell they were filled with tears. It was one thing to be cruel to him, but Blair and their baby, he wasn't going to put up with that.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever think of coming back! Or your inheritance!"

Before he even realized it, him and Blair were walking towards the front door as fast as they could, hoping to escape before any backlashes occurred. Feeling Blair squeeze his hand, he stopped walking looking down at her small frame, all he wanted to do was get her and their baby far far from a place that was more like hell then it was home.

"I'm sorry Chuck....I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble....I should have gone through with the abor"

It took everything Blair had in her to not break down while they were sitting at the table. It all reminded her of the fights her and Eleanor had, her entire life. She realized how much her and Chuck really were like, how they'd both come from homes, where they weren't wanted, they were considered nothing more as a photo opportunity when the occasion called for it, of a 'happy' upper class family.

"No, don't you dare say that Blair, no"

He cut in before she was able to finish her sentence. The thought of getting rid of their baby, it wasn't something he could process, it wasn't even born yet and he couldn't image his life without it, it was a small piece of both of them wrapped into one, their second chance.

"Blair....I love you, I meant that when I said it today, and I love our baby. What that man said just proves my point that he doesn't have a heart, that he's not a real father, just a man that aided in my conception, thats it."

"I don't want to take your life away from you Chuck....I don't, you don't deserve to be held down by me and a baby, you don't."

"Being held down would be the last thing I could describe it as Blair, the last. Blair Cornelia Waldorf I love you, I love you with all my heart and soul....what I'm trying to get at is...Marry me Blair, marry me, and let us be a family, our own family."

A sudden loud thump, and Lily's high pitched scream was what pull the two out of their trance. Grabbing Blair's hand Chuck quickly rushed back into the dining room, to see Bart on the floor, and Lily hovered over him as she screamed.

"Someone, call 911! Call 911!"

XOXOXOXOXOX


	13. Those Who Don't

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN** : As always thank you so much Amanda for helping me to get this far, I know I drive your crazy with C/B but the N/V parts are just for you :] my thanks for all the help you give.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Those Who Don't

It had taken exactly ten minutes, for the ambulance to get to the Vander/Bass home. It took another fifteen minutes for the ambulance to get from point A, to point B which was none other then Lennox hospital. Even if Bart Bass was in the back of the ambulance fighting for his life while his wife gripped his hand refusing to leave, the outside of the ambulance didn't seem to care, to them it was just yet another ambulance rushing throughout Manhattan. If they'd known it was him maybe cars would have moved to the side, or maybe they would have even gotten a police escort, but not this time. To the millions of people around the ambulance, it was just another ambulance.

_"You were a shitty father!"_

It was the only thing that continued to go throughout Chuck's head, the last real words he had said to his father, and now it seemed as though he was playing the ultimate price for it. The limo ride was silent, no one spoke, the only noise that could be heard was that of the heat turning on and off, and drivers frequent curses as some idiot tried to cut in front of them.

The halls of Lennox Hospital were like those of any other, white and sterile. The only difference being more money was poured into it each year to keep the walls as white as they were. For most of the lucky people of the Upper East Side, Lennox was the only place to give birth, have surgeries (plastic included, because of confidentiality) and well even die. In the past weeks mortality seemed to be something they all started to realize, especially when Blair was rushed to the hospital so many times. Now it wasn't Blair, and thankfully not the baby, this time it was the head of the family Bart.

"Is there any news on Bart?"

Serena asked, her obviously worried mother. Everything that had happened after Chuck and Blair had stormed out was starting to seem like a blur. One minute Bart was fine, Lily trying to calm him down, and the next...he'd collapsed onto the floor and Lily was calling for someone to call 911.

"He's still....they're....I don't know. They won't tell me anything since they rushed him away."

Walking past Lily and Serena, with a coffee in one hand and the other on her ever growing bump, she found herself reluctant to go to Chuck. One minute he'd been proposing to her, and the next they were all rushing to the hospital, things really could change in the blink of any eye. She could already tell just by the way he was hunched over in his seat that he blamed himself, things had just started to get better again and now well she wasn't sure where things were now or if they'd ever be the same.

Swallowing hard she walked over to him, sitting down in the chair next to him. Putting the small Styrofoam cup on the table near the seats, she placed a hand on his back, hoping to get even the slightest response from him.

"You should get something into your system...you didn't eat much at dinner, and."

"You should go home and get some rest Blair...for the baby's sake, you both need it."

There was no way she would allow him to push her away so easily, none what so ever. She knew very well how he held in his feelings, and what usually came from it. She wouldn't lose the Chuck she had hours before, the one she'd missed so badly. She couldn't.

"I'm not leaving you Chuck, not right now. You shouldn't be alone right now."

Looking up at her for a brief second he shook his head. Blair Waldorf was as stubborn as a mule, that was for sure. Though he'd never put it those terms when he was around her, not if he wanted to keep all of his reproductive organs intact. How could it have been that hours ago he was figuring out the rest of their lives on that bed, and now they were here, again. Another obstacle in their way.

"Chuck please, don't push me away. Just don't, please."

After yet again getting no answer, she picked herself up and grabbed her phone out of her bag as she walked past Serena and Lily once again, calling the one person she knew could put a little sense into Chuck Bass's head.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nate was disheveled to say the least, when he walked into the waiting room. It was clear his and Vanessa's 'activities' had been disrupted. His hair was tussled, and his shirt was barely tucked into his pants, a look he never sported unless he was rushed from somewhere or doing 'something'.

Seeing Blair, he immediately rushed over to her, hoping to not be noticed by any of the others quiet yet. His candlelit rooftop dinner with Vanessa definitely hadn't gone as planned, for one when Blair called, they hadn't been eating, the food had been discarded all together and other activities had been taking place when the familiar ring tone cut through the 'activities' they'd been more into.

"Nate! Thank goodness your here."

Blair squeaked as she quickly rushed over to her past love, no one knew she'd called him but to her, he was the only person she could call. Him and Chuck went way back, even if they did have their ups and downs they were best friends, Nate was able to get Chuck out of some of the bigger stupors of his life, if he could do that, he could do anything.

"What happened?...and where is he?"

"Him and Bart....they got into this huge fight at dinner....he grabbed my hand and we left...but before we could get out the door, he'd collapsed and Lily was screaming for someone to call 911....we don't even know if he's ok....Chuck's a wreck, a total wreck Nate, you need to do something, please."

With a nod, Nate turned on his heel, heading towards where he saw the figure of a person he wasn't sure that he knew anymore. It'd been so long since him and Chuck had been like they use to be, so long since they'd been the best friends they'd once been. So long since he could figure out what was going on in his head.

_"You were a shitty father!"_

Once again his words scorched his brain, as he felt someone take a seat next to him. Glancing up assuming it was Blair, he was taken back to see Nate, the last person he expected to see there. Shaking his head he put his head back in hands, resting his elbows on his knees, not wanting to listen to anything he had to say.

"Blair called me....she told me what happened."

"Nathanial...I don't need a lecture from you, nor do I need a spheel about how much she loves me, and how she's worried. What's done is done, drop it....he's laying in there in god only knows what condition, and it's because of me, end of story, case closed."

"Is the family of Bart Bass here?"

The sudden voice cracked the silence that had been looming in the waiting room, the five people who had been waiting for news all immediately jumped from where they were, rushing to find out what the prognosis was.

"I'm afraid the prognosis isn't good, Mrs. Bass, has your husband been complaining about frequent headaches or dizziness lately? Especially within the past couple of days? Hours even."

Lily shook her head, of course Bart wouldn't have told her if he had been. Even something as serious as bronchitis Bart wouldn't give himself a day off for, he saw sickness as nothing more then a weakness, something he wouldn't allow the numerous people he worked with at Bass Industries see.

"No...what does it have to do with anything?"

"After doing extensive tests on your husband we found that some of his arteries were blocked by Atherosclerosis, blocked is a better term for it. If and when part of the clots broke over, it traveled to his brain causing a blood clot, leading to a Ischemic Stroke and his collapse. Your husband suffered a fatal stroke Mrs. Bass."

"...Fa...Fatal?...Is my husband....dead doctor?"

"No, but he is in a coma. We've done several cat scans, and there is no brain activity."

Chuck could feel his chest start to tighten, his father had suffered a stroke? Big Bart Bass, had suffered a stroke?....Big Bart Bass was brain dead? Even if the doctors hadn't put it in those terms exactly. If it hadn't been for the fight....if it hadn't been for him being so pig headed, maybe it wouldn't have happened? Maybe he would have gone to the doctors at Lily's request and it would have been found in time, it couldn't end like this, not like this.

"What are my fathers chances, doctor?"

"To be honest, none. Bart has absolutely no brain activity, he can't breath on his own or even feed himself. For the rest of his life, he'll be hooked up to machines to breath for him and a feeding tube. It would take a miracle to get him through this, one we probably won't get."

"I don't want my husband to have to suffer Doctor...what are our options?"

Immediately outrage started to fill up in Chuck, this was his father, her husband, and she was just willing to give up on his life so easily? Just turn off his machines like he was nothing more then a regular Joe. What about Bass Industries? Everything he'd worked so hard for all his life, what would happen to all that if he was dead? The sudden soft warm hand gripping onto his was the only thing that kept his anchored to the ground and not shooting up at the women he called his step mother.

XOXOXOXOXOX

It was two forty in the morning, and Lily had yet to make a descion about what to do. She'd tried to pursued them all to go home and get some sleep, but once Serena refused to leave her Lily, Nate refuse to leave Serena, and once Chuck had refused to leave Bart, Blair refused to leave Chuck.

"B, you out of all of us should go home and rest. We don't need two of you in the hospital tonight."

Serena tried to pursued her best friend, as she shut her phone, after calling Harold to inform him about what was going on. It was nearly three in the morning, and although they all knew they needed sleep, they also knew Blair needed it more.

"I won't leave him S, he might be distant but I won't leave him. Not when he needs someone the most right now."

"You gotta think about the baby though Blair, we all appreciate you being here but we also know all this stress isn't anywhere near good for the baby."

_"What I'm trying to get at is...Marry me Blair, marry me, and let us be a family, our own family"_

The words had been circulating through her head ever since Chuck had first said them. Eleanor and Bart had made it clear months prior that marriage was out of the question and the baby was going to go up for adoption. But now with Bart...gone, and Eleanor out of her life at the present moment, did that mean they were allowed to start living their lives they wanted to? Starting with their baby, their baby.

"I can't leave him S, I can't. After the things he said today...I just can't leave him, walk out on him like most of the people in his life have. I won't do that to him, no matter how much he pushes me away, I'm not leaving his side. I'm just not S."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"All we need is for you to sign these papers Mrs. Bass. This allows us to turn off all forms of life support, and allow your husband to pass on whichever and however."

Leaning down, Lily pressed a soft kiss to her husbands forehead. She'd had plenty of divorces but never once had she become the widow, the one to bury her husband. Now here she was, finally somewhat happy with her life, and once again everything was crumbling around her.

"I love you so much"

She whispered into his ear, only loud enough so that he could hear, that was if there was anything left inside of him anymore that could hear her. Finally standing up straight she walked over to the doctor and took the papers, and although hesitantly finally found it in herself to sign away her husbands life.

"Charles, can you please come in here?....Its time."

Lily called out the door of Bart's room, she knew he'd resent her for this but at the same time she couldn't bare to see her husband suffer, especially when there was little to no hope of him coming back from something as serious as this.

Reluctantly Chuck got up from the seat he'd stayed in since finding out about his fathers condition, Blair, Serena and Nate following. Chuck was in no way agreeing with Lily's descion, he knew his father fought for things he wanted, what made his life any different?

In some ways, a persons death is like their death. Coming into the world although a traumatic experience for the mother, just happens. One minute theres a certain amount of people in the world, and the next theres one more added, the same with death.

With his family around him, the nurses turned off the numerous machines that he was hooked up to. Nothing was said, and no one moved. It was just simple and hopefully for Bart, painless, and then within a blink of an eye...it was over.

"Time of death Three-Oh Two, AM"

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Beth could not reason upon or explain the faith that gave her courage and patience to give up life, and cheerfully wait for death. Like a confiding child, she asked no questions, but left everything to God and nature, Father and Mother of us all, feeling sure that they, and they only, could teach and strengthen heart and spirit for this life and the life to come. _- **Louisa May ****Alcott, 'Little Women', Chapter 36**


	14. Those Who Die

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

* * *

Chapter 14 – Those Who Die

_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Delicious Ambiguity –_ **Gilda Radner**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nothing had been the same in over twenty four hours, ever since pulling the plug on Big Bart Bass it seemed that the world around them had just stopped spinning. To everyone one else it was just yet another high priced death, but to the socialites and big business men of Manhattan and the Upper East Side, his death was shock, and the start of the end of an era. Some had their speculations about how Bart died, maybe it was because of the economic recession or maybe it was suicide because of the daunting pressures. There were those who knew Bart wouldn't kill himself, and that what the media and news had said was true, he'd suffered a fatal stroke. All that was certain in the first twenty four hours of his death was that Lily was a widow, and although Chuck was nearly eighteen, he might as well have been an orphan.

Lily kept herself busy, the only thing she knew how to do during some a traumatic period, and Chuck he shut himself in, just as Blair had predicted in her head. Life as they all once knew it was so far from ever being the same again, Bart was gone, Bart was really really gone. Not just on some worldwide business trip that he'd be back from in a few weeks, this time he wasn't come home.

"Have you or Lily heard from him yet?"

Blair asked as she took a sip of her herbal tea, as her and Serena exited the coffee shop and headed towards the limo. She hadn't heard from him since they'd came home that night after the hospital, all any of them knew was that he was holding himself up inside his Palace suite. They'd all woken up to his bags packed and him gone, the simple call the Palace made my Nate confirmed that he was somewhere safe, although chances were not in the safest condition.

"We've tried his cell, we've tried his room...nothing. He's cut himself off from everyone at the moment."

"Just when things were getting perfect again, of course something has to come in and ruin it."

She didn't mean to sound so insensitive, but it just seemed to be the way things always turned out. As soon as they were just starting to get good again, everything would just fall apart, one incident would occur and bam! They were back in the same predicament they'd once been in. Much to ironic for her liking. She hadn't told a single soul about the proposal, nor had she brought it up to Chuck while they'd been in the hospital. She hadn't even had the time to say yes or no, but now with everything that occurred maybe that was a good thing after all? Maybe this was a sign that they weren't meant to be? She didn't like sounding so pessimistic, but with all that was against them, she couldn't help it.

_"What I'm trying to get at is...Marry me Blair, marry me, and let us be a family, our own family"_

"Maybe...Maybe I should talk to him? See if I can get through his head a little....try to convince him to go to the service?"

"Do you really think thats a good idea B?....You and the baby have been through plenty already, do you really want to add onto your stress? I don't think he could handle you two in the hospital now, after all this happened."

"S...when you were with Dan. Wouldn't you have done anything for him? Gone through anything? You might see Chuck as an arrogant son of a bitch, but you don't see him the way I do. He's different when he's not around everyone else, like a vulnerable child who is desperately looking for approval, and his fathers attention. He's not who everyone else thinks he is, he's not."

She wanted to believe Blair, she did, but she'd seen all the things he'd done to everyone around him, including Blair herself. He was her step-brother, least up until twenty four hours ago, she couldn't help but believe he'd do something to screw it all up. Something that would have Bart turning over in his grave before he even turned cold.

"Maybe your right B, but as your best friend and someone who's seen what he's done to you...I can't believe that he's really changed....that all this really isn't just some big facade that he's putting on to trick you."

"I might have gotten pregnant Serena, but I haven't gotten stupid. Don't you think I don't know that? The difference between me and you about all this, is I have faith in him. Do you have any idea what his childhood was like? How incredibly hard it was exactly to be Bart Bass's son."

Before Serena was able to answer, possibly even think about how to respond to Blair, Blair had turned and was quickly walking down the busy streets of Manhattan, not bothering to pay attention as her best friend called after her. She knew she shouldn't walk as far as she planned, but she didn't care. She needed time to clear her head and sort things out and she knew the one place that, that could be done.

XOXOXOXOXOX

She knew deep down that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to go to the Palace, going could possibly open up a can of worms she didn't even want to think about, none the less see. Standing in front of Chuck's suite she tempted just walking away, her first knock had been ignored followed by her second. She'd checked with the desk way in advance, and as promised they'd been watching him like a hawk at her request and he hadn't left, least not today. After another several seconds with no response at yet another knock, she gripped the door knob, not surprised to find it unlocked. Cautiously opening the door, she grimaced at the smell that surrounded the usual clean apartment. Alcohol, Cigarettes, dirty clothes, and even the small hint of Pot filled the room, and in the middle of it all lay Chuck on one of the couches, crystal tumbler in hand, filled with the all to familiar amber colored liquid.

"Chuck, really....we leave you alone for a little over twenty four hours, and this is what you do?"

Of course she didn't get a response from him, not that she expected one. All he did was take yet another swig of his drink, sometimes she swore that one day it'd all come back to bite him in the ass and he'd be an alcoholic. Resting her hand down on her stomach, she took a seat on the coffee table next to the couch he was laying across. It wasn't something she normally did, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Please don't do this Chuck, don't push me away like you are everyone else. Please don't."

He'd spent every minute since he'd left the apartment with alcohol in his system. He just wanted to feel numb, not feel any of what was going on around him. Not feel that he was now really alone in the world, step parents and siblings were nothing compared to the real thing, even if they weren't always the best. Bart was dead, and it was his fault. If he hadn't gotten so angry, if he hadn't said the things he'd said...maybe just maybe things could be different.

"Chuck please!....please don't do this, we all need you, you can't do this to yourself...to....us."

The us meant much more to her, then she was sure it did to him. Us, wasn't Lily and Serena, it was her and the baby. She didn't want him to bare it all alone, no matter how hard he pushed her away. Death was one of those tricky things that you were either ok with or your weren't, ninety-nine percent of the time you weren't, and this time was absolutely no difference, only worse. She'd seen how dark he could get, she didn't want to see it get that far again.

Standing up she moved over to the couch, sitting down on the edge of it so she could look down at him. Grabbing his free hand that wasn't holding alcohol in it, she placed it on her stomach, hoping against hope that the small movements their child was making would help convince them otherwise. Chewing down on her lip, a nervous tick she rarely did anymore, she watched him for a reaction, for any sort of life in his now lifeless eyes.

"Please Chuck...."

Bringing the tumbler to his lips, he downed the rest of the strong liquid then sat up, not once meeting his eyes with her. Getting off the couch, he walked back over to the bar pouring the rest of the bottles contains in the tumbler. Setting the glass down he looked at the bottle, one of his finest Scotches gone in less then a couple hours. Glaring at it he felt rage grow inside of him and before he knew it the bottle was slamming against the wall half way across the room.

"This isn't you Chuck, stop!"

Blair screeched as the bottle hit the wall, causing her to jump. She hadn't seen rage like this come from him, never where he'd get violent. For once she was truthfully scared of being around him, that maybe it had been a bad idea to enter the apartment by herself after all, that maybe she should have asked Serena come with her, even if they had gotten into a fight.

"This is me Waldorf....the _real_ me."

He growled as he downed some more of the scotch, before turning around to face her.

"Life isn't perfect, compared to what all of you think...its not! None of you know what real pain is like, the kind that rips through you and pulls all the oxygen that you have in you out of you!"

Shaking, something she did rarely she got up slowly, picking up her purse. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking, or actually Chuck, although she hoped it was the alcohol. Heading to the door, she tried to ignore the stare that was burning into her back as he watched her leave. She had to leave, if it had been just her, she would have been able to handle it, but it wasn't just her, the baby was her first and only concern she wasn't willing to risk its life again.

"If you need me...just....just call me. You know where I'll be."

Looking back for only a second, she sighed as she watched him then turned and walked out the door. She needed to give him space, he needed space, if he needed to work it out by himself then so be it. He'd have to do so by himself, she wouldn't play his games anymore, she just wouldn't.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_Mishaps are like knives, that either serve us or cut us, as we grasp them by the blade or the handle. _- **James Russell Lowell **


	15. Those Who Grieve

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN: I give the most of my thanks to the best friend a girl could have! Amanda without you none of this would be written, none the less posted. All the NV scenes are for you as the best way I can thank you :) For all of you who are wondering there will be a Part 2 to this chapter, it'll be up tomorrow as always. Keep reviewing and enjoying!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Those Who Grieve

_Our life is an apprenticeship to the truth that around every circle another can be drawn; that there is no end in nature, but every end is a beginning, and under every deep a lower deep opens. _- **Ralph Waldo Emerson**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Limo rides, it was safe to say Blair always had enjoyed them. More so after the events of the previous November, in the back of Chucks. It was almost ironic that they were all sitting on the very seats that more then one unmentionable thing had occurred on, the seats that had brought her and Chuck so incredibly close together, undoubtedly leading to the baby. A year prior they never would have been able to picture their lives the way they were now, not a single one. But cards had been dealt, and most considered played even if it wasn't in any of their favors.

She hadn't heard nor seen Chuck since the afternoon in the Palace Suite, nor had anyone else. He'd completely shut himself out from everyone and anyone around him that he possibly could. They'd all called the Palace one time or another, asking for an update on him in which they would only tell the caller that he hadn't once again left his suite, just ordered another bottle of Scotch up to his room or something small to eat. It was clear he was in hiding, and Lily had suggested they just let him vent on his own, but Blair knew him to well to do just do that, knowing that leaving him alone only made him worse.

The entire ride to the church had been quiet, quieter then the ride to the hospital had been. No one dared to say anything or even look at one another for that matter. The outside of St. Pats was of course no surprise filled with the media, everyone wanting one last look of the Great Bart Bass. They'd been bombarded by paparazzi even before reaching their destination. It was almost funny how even a persons death wasn't taken seriously anymore, as a loss of like. Instead it was flaunted, gossiped about, and speculated.

"You'd think people would have some respect for someone at their funeral. If its not the caterers or the lawyers, its the paparazzi."

Lily rambled on as the family stood outside the church, barely out of the limo a couple seconds and already Lily had something new to bitch about as the media swarmed them. Straightening out her dress, Blair shook her head as she listened to her. People grieved in different ways that was just a given, she accepted it but knew she had to get away from it before it drove her crazy.

She was tempted to call The Palace or even his own phone to at least see if he was making an attempt to come to his own fathers funeral, but she knew it was probably doubtful. He'd locked himself away and made it known in his own terms without even saying anything that he had no intention of coming out his suite anytime soon. She couldn't blame it, had it been her father she would have been the same way, she just wanted to be there for him the way he had when all the things had gone wrong in her life.

Feeling a small nudge, she looked down at her budge with a small smile. The one person, even if it was unborn, who could actually make herself smile since everything had happened barely a week prior. Rubbing at the spot her little nudger was nudging at, she glanced around at the numerous media that was swarming them. A year ago, hell even months ago she would have tried to hide the face that she was five months pregnant, but now something had just changed in her. She didn't feel like wasting her time trying to hide it, it wasn't her greatest accomplishment as a senior in high school, but it wasn't her biggest mistake either.

"S, I'm gonna head in and see if I can't find the bathroom, before the crowds start swarming in......My bladders being used as a trampoline again"

She told the blond before quickly walking off, it might not have been the truth but it was a decent excuse to get away from Lily voice, even if it just was for a little. Churches however were just one of those things Blair didn't do, growing up her Eleanor had been Catholic and she hadn't the slightest clue of what her father was, all she knew was the only time they went to Church was on Easter. They weren't a Sunday Mass, or Christmas Eve Service family. Sunday mornings were usually spent with Serena watching Breakfast At Tiffany and eating pastries, not in prayer. They always made her feel small and insignificant, hence why she'd sleep over Serena's the night before Easter as she got older until Eleanor completely stopped making them go. It always made her think about the things she did, and who she did as of lately, not something she wanted to be reminded of on a weekly basis.

St. Pats was beautiful, that was no surprise. Media and Books didn't exaggerate when they expressed how large and magnificent it really was, as soon as she walked in she was over taken by the numerous statues, the glass window panes, the large cathedrals. All so old, yet so new to her at the same time. Looking straight ahead she swallowed hard as she saw a familiar figure sitting in the first pew near the alter, watching the casket that stood in front of it. She knew the figure all to well, one she could find in the middle of a crowd any day.

"Chuck"

She whispered quietly to herself, as she received another nudge to her ribs. He'd come, he'd pulled himself out of his stouper long enough to actually show up and enter before he was even detected. A small part of her started to grow warm at the thought that maybe he'd turn to her for help, that maybe just maybe there was a slight chance that he wouldn't push her away this time, that she could help him through the incredibly difficult months that lie ahead, and then, maybe just maybe they could be a family like he'd suggested only days prior. It was a fools dream really, but she had a small amount of hope inside of her that she didn't want to go away.

Before she was even able to get half way up the aisle however the swarms of people attending the funeral started to enter the once quiet church. Still watching him she found he didn't move, didn't even flinch at the sudden mass of voices that filled the church, as they commented on the flowers and pictures used. It was almost comedic, here they all were to say goodbye and all they could do was criticize.

"For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace."

The priest said once everyone had taken their seats and the service had begun. All of New Yorks finest were there, the socialists, the politicians, the business men, but in truth none of them were there for Bart it was just a clear known fact, it was all simply to find out who would continue Bass Industries and get the latest gossip to pass on later to the media or the ones who couldn't attend.

"Where have you been?"

Dan whispered as he turned around to see both Nate and Vanessa walk in a couple minutes into the service, both looking completely disheveled from head to toe as though the limo ride had involved more then just riding to the service, a completely different ride in general matter of fact. He and Serena had urged Lily to wait outside just a little longer, not admitting that they were waiting for them, but Lily had been persistent to start the service on time.

"Where do you think they were?"

Serena whispered back, as quietly as she could not to disturb either the priest, or have Lily here them, even notice that they'd walked in late. To her it was sorta funny how things had worked out between Nate and Vanessa, usually it was the guy from the wrong side of the tracks, this time it was the girl. Not that she wasn't happy for both, it had been the happiest she'd seen Nate in a long long time, anyone who could make one of her oldest best friends smile like that was perfectly fine in her books, not that of course she had a problem with Vanessa to begin with. After she was sure she wasn't trying to get Dan back, the two had become very good friends, even better once she'd gotten together with Nate, then back with him again.

The two simply looked at one another to Dan's expression, and gave small laughs also careful not to disturb the service, they were definitely two people who weren't letting Bart's death get the best of them.

"Now we will here a little about Bart, from his son Charles."

He knew they'd all be shocked he had even shown up at the service, none the less give a speech as well. After Blair had left a couple nights prior he realized although he wouldn't charity from anyone or rely on anyone for anything any longer, that Bart was indeed his father, and he had the right to at least have his son at his funeral, even if the last words they'd spoken to one another were practically 'I hate yous' in one form or another.

"My father, he was one of those men who was only happy when he was working. Bass Industries was everything to my father really, he ate, drank, and slept Bass Industries. Some might have called him a workaholic, I...."

Looking up from the paper that had been written up for him, he shook his head. None of what was on the paper was what he really felt, what was on the paper told the story of a father he dreamed for as a child, the kind of father he watched in movies, or saw in his rare trips to suburbia, the kind of father who cared, that wasn't Bart.

"My father didn't care for me much...and truth is...I didn't care for him much either. You see what most of you didn't see of Big Bart, was that he put up a facade, outside the walls of his home he pretended that he cared about his family, his son mostly, but once we were inside the walls of our home, I was as dead to him as my Mother is, in fact what most of you don't realize, is that he blamed me for the death of my mother. He would have rather me died at birth then her, and he made that known to me every damn day of my life. Thanks for eighteen years of fucking hell, Big Bart. May you rot in hell!"

Flipping the bird at Bart's casket, with a typical Chuck smirk on his face he quickly left the stand walking quickly down the aisle as gaps and whispers surrounded him. He knew what he'd said and what he'd done hadn't been the smartest, but he had to prove his point, and send his father off with one final goodbye. Walking out the doors, he let the cold air of February hit him, letting out a breath as he heard a voice running after him.

"Chuck, Chuck!"

Blair yelled as she ran after him as best she could. She'd seen Chuck Bass outbursts before, but nothing compared to what she'd just witnessed, she knew most of what he had said had been true but never in her wildest dreams would she think he'd admit them out loud in front of everyone, people who could very well have been business partners depending on how Bart decided in his Will.

"Chuck, please wait up!"

She called after him once again, sighing a quiet sigh as she saw him stop. She couldn't keep playing the cat and mouse game that they were playing anymore, at least for the sake of their child.

"What the hell was that Chuck?! Huh?! What the hell was that?! This is your fathers funeral Chuck, you can't pull this sorta crap, not in front of all the people who are actually mourning his death!"

Glaring at her Chuck shook his head. He didn't expect her to understand, understand how he was feeling or why he'd had his outburst in front of everyone. He refused to be anyones puppet, he'd been Bart's his entire life. He'd be damned if he continued to be after his death.

"You need to grow up Chuck! I get that you had a rough childhood and everything was hard for you, but Chuck you were his son, he loved you! And for that he does deserve a little respect especially at his funeral!"

"Love? You say that like you know something about it! Love Blair is nothing more then a cover up! Something we all obsess over for no god damn reason! Hell the only reason for marriage is for two people to one, combine incomes and two, continue the human race! Love is nothing, its an emotion, one that can stop and start just like a car! Love means nothing, all it does is leave people hurt, when someone finds someone else to obsess over. Love is absolutely nothing to me! Especially the kind _that_ man chose to show!"

"Chuck don't say that please, love is real, it is. The love I have for you and our, our baby is the strongest I've ever felt, ever. I love you Chuck, we both do."

"Love means absolutely nothing Blair, at one point or another everyone screws you over someway somehow. Love means nothing...and neither....neither does any of this."

With those words she could feel her stomach reach her throat, and with a few sudden blinks he was gone, almost though as he'd just faded into the cold air that was around them. Swallowing hard she looked around quickly, hoping to catch a last glimpse of him so she could run after him, beg him to stop, tell him that everything was going to be alright, try and prove that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed, and that eventually the storm would pass and everything would be alright. Instead a few stray snowflakes hit her face and he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	16. Those Who Mourn

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN: ****PLEASE READ **So! I know its been forever, and I'm soooooo sorry!!! If it wasn't for my best friend chances are this chapter would never have gotten posted or finished, half of it had been written for a while but I just seemed to catch the worse case of writers block that wouldn't let me continue, however it did give me time to think! The only hint i'm going to give you for now, is that i'm back tracking Blairs pregnancy a bit, she isn't quite as far along, so PLEASE disregard** how far along Blair was in previous chapters**, to get the feel I want she can't be very far along! That's all though!....and oh yes, one tiny itty bitty little thing....be warned Chuck isn't Chuck in this chapter...so be nice, kay? ALSO! Last thing (promise) Nate and Vanessa are a key part of this story now, all the NV parts are dedicated to the person who got me to write again, don't like Vanessa, I don't care. I do and so do many other readers, so she's staying – Shes not getting hit by a bus, falling in a manhole or being captured by the Mole People in the subway, kay! Enjoy!!!!

**-----------**

**Chapter 16 – Those Who Mourn**

_Then, without realizing it, you try to improve yourself at the start of each new day; of course, you achieve quite a lot in the course of time. Anyone can do this, it costs nothing and is certainly very helpful. Whoever doesn't know it must learn and find by experience that a quiet conscience makes one strong. _- Anne Frank

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was safe to say she and Nate weren't saints, how they'd made it through the entire service especially when Chuck ran out, without ripping one anothers clothes off was beyond her. If it hadn't been for Serena and Dan, mostly Dan looking back at them repeatably mouthing 'behave', they never would have lasted, hence why they hadn't shown up for the graveside service, though from what Nate had told her both Chuck and Blair had missed it as well, for all she knew they'd been busy doing the same thing her and Nate had been.

"Nate, we're going to get caught and I for one don't want to be caught at someone funeral reception."

Vanessa told Nate with a small laugh, as his lips crashed onto hers for the millionth time since they'd found the empty room, while the 'party' occurred downstairs. For Vanessa, Nate was the first guy she ever truly loved, being without him for more then a day was just....all wrong. It was cliched and most would never guess Vanessa Abrams would be a hopelessly in love with someone from the Upper East Side, but none the less she was, undoubtedly.

"So let them catch us...its not like Chuck hasn't ruined the day enough....the heat will be off of us as soon as he walks through the door."

Nate responded with a smirk, as his lips moved to her neck, pressing soft butterfly kisses against the sensitive skin below her ear. He knew what he was doing, all the right ways to get her to surrender to him.

"And we'll be free to do whatever we wan-"

"You....you need to go get some water....something that involves coldness, and I need to go make myself look somewhat decent so they all won't know what we were doing up here. Although Dan and Serena, more so Dan are probably standing guard outside the door waiting to prance."

Placing one last kiss on his lips, she smiled and got off the lavish bed and quickly snuck out of the bedroom, careful to make sure the door closed behind her and that no one saw her exit in such a disheveled appearance. She wasn't one to make sure she looked prim and proper twenty-four-seven, but at someones funeral, especially Bart Bass's it was just proper respect to look respectable.

Walking into the bathroom, she let out a content sigh as she walked up the sink, shutting her eyes to relive the past twenty to thirty minutes in her mind all over again. He was probably halfway across the apartment by now and she still could feel his lips all over her skin, especially her collarbone. Opening her eyes looking into the mirror, she jumped as she saw a huddled figure on the edge of the tub, vague sniffles coming every once in a while. Squinting her eyes, she turned with an eyebrow raised.

"Blair?"

Vanessa questioned cautiously, this was in no way the Blair Waldorf that she knew and learned to despise over time. The Blair Waldorf she knew wouldn't be huddled in a bathroom crying, alone, especially at such a 'social' event. She couldn't even begin to guess what was wrong, she couldn't have been crying for Bart thats for sure, then again she hadn't seen her since she'd run out of the church after Chuck, she could only image what had happened.

"Blair...."

She had no idea how she'd gotten back to the apartment after Chuck had disappeared on her, she hadn't gone back to the Church that was for damn sure, nor had she gone after him. She knew she'd gone through park for a little, least till the snow had numbed her feet from the heels she'd been wearing. She'd gotten back before the limos had, and immediately escaped up to the bathroom, figuring no one would even notice, they'd all be to busy getting liquored up and gossiped about.

"Blair...what happened?"

She asked once again as she took a seat next to her on the edge of the tub. Maybe it was something with the baby? Maybe Bart's death really had hit her hard? Had Chuck done something? Leaning down she grabbed the box of half empty tissues off the floor and handed it to Blair with a small sigh, for someone who never worried, she was starting to.

"Chuck proposed"

Blair whispered, as she squeezed tightly onto the half crumpled tissue in her hand. She hadn't told anyone, not a single soul. She'd forced herself to keep it in, especially after Bart's death, they all had bigger and more important things to worry about. Some pregnant teenagers problems didn't matter at a time like this, there was so much more important issues going on, she wouldn't dare try and put herself into the spotlight, she might have been a bitch and on occasion self-centered but she wasn't ignorant.

"Before Bart....before he collapsed....he asked me to marry him. He said he wanted to be a family...give the baby the kind of parents we never had....and then today."

_"Love means absolutely nothing Blair, at one point or another everyone screws you over someway somehow. Love means nothing...and neither....neither does any of this."_

"And then today.....he said it meant nothing to him.....that love and us meant nothing to him."

She wished it all had been just one big bad dream, one she could wake up from to find the credit s from Roman Holiday rolling. Her father leaving them had hurt, her mother disowning her had hurt, but what Chuck had done, it'd broken her heart worse then he ever had been able to before.

"Blair...he's emotional thats all...he didn't know what he was saying. You saw how he reacted with his speech, before you know it he'll be pounding on your door begging for you to forgive him."

"You don't know the Chuck Bass I know Vanessa...when he says something, when he puts his mind to something, he sticks with it. The hatred in his voice...god, I've never hurt like that before, never. It was like he was talking to Bart...like I meant nothing to him."

Tears filled her eyes as she rested her head on Vanessa's shoulder. It was almost ironic, here she was leaning on a girl who was with her ex, who she'd vowed to take down, and happened to be from Brooklyn, another thing she never saw herself doing, but for once comforting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

He was certain that she hated him, that the moment she saw him, she'd claw out his eyes with her perfectly manicured nails. He'd walked around the snowy City for hours after he'd left her, eventually stopping off at a Liquor store and getting a bottle of his signature Scotch, drinking it brown paper bag style. Only in a suit the strong liquid kept his more then warm, even when the snow was at it's worst. He was numb, he knew once the alcohol and cold wore off that he'd regret everything he'd said, for causing her pain and possibly losing her and the baby, but he also didn't know if he could handle it all anymore, all the consent stress and pressures.

Once again, he found himself at the familiar grave site, not just to see one parent now but two. Downing some more of his Scotch he smirked only being able to image the reaction he would have gotten out of Bart, had he been in the crowd of St. Pats to hear his Eulogy. That would have been one hell of an interesting limo ride home.

Looking down at the fresh mound of dirt that covered his casket he shook his head, the Great Bart Bass was really dead, dead and buried in fact. It was almost funny, a week prior he was somewhere in the world doing whatever it was the hell he did, and now...he was six feet under. How quickly life did end, in the blink of an eye everything changed, without even the smallest warning.

"Now he's your problem Mom, sorry about this."

He said looking at her gravestone with a drunken laugh, he really did pity his mother now. For eighteen years all she had to do was watch and put up with whatever Bart did, now he was there for all eternity. Even if they had been in as love as everyone said they did, he still pitied her.

"I meant every word I said _Bart_, every damn word! All I ever did, every single thing was just to please you....you should have given me up like you wanted to do, maybe I could have enjoyed my life...maybe I wouldn't be such a miserable bastard like I am now, hurting all the people I love! Pushing the girl I love away, who happens to be carrying my baby!"

Taking a long swig of the alcohol once again he glared at the grave marker, that yet to house his date of death on it, just his birthrate and name. Even from the grave he'd managed to ruin everything in his life, without even having to life one of his dead cold fingers. Maybe Blair going threw with the abortion would have been best after all, how could they be parents? After all the things he'd said to her, said to the baby, how could either one of them ever take him back? What was love anyway? It didn't belong in his life, that was one thing he was absolutely certain of. Love was a game, a game he was destined to lose badly at, a board game that should have been thrown to the back of the closet, like Candy Land or Life, possibly even Don't Wake Daddy, which at a time like this was not only a pun but appropriate.

Finishing off the liquid he looked at his parents grave with a scowl, before he'd realized his actions he was the throwing the glass bottle at it, only realizing it had hit when the shriek of glass breaking filled the silence of the snowy cemetery.

"Your a bastard Bart! A sick sick son of a bitch!"

Standing up straight, he straightened out his disheveled suit and walked towards the marker. Swinging his leg he gave it a good swift kick, the alcohol in his system so heavy the pain felt like nothing more then a Mosquito bite.

"Bastard!"

He yelled as he repeatedly kicked the granite stone, over and over again, not even noticing the pain that was starting to crawl up his leg. Dropping to his knees he felt hot tears start to slide down his icy cold cheeks, looking back up at the stone in front of him he began to punch it, over and over and over again, until he was sure all the bones in his hand were crushed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Blair, everything I will be ok, you just gotta believe me on this one. It will."

Vanessa said calmly as she watched Blair curl up in a ball in the middle of her bed, as best as baby would allow her to. They'd talked about it for over four hours, most of that time Blair had cried on Vanessa's shoulder, telling her everything and anything that had happened in the past months. She hadn't realized how much he'd really put her through, Nate never got the entire story, or at least when he did he was to busy tackling her to the bed to finish it.

"The important thing right now is that baby though....I might be home schooled, and frequently skip the pregnancy chapter but...that little baby's relying on you for everything Blair, everything. Do you wanna wind up back in the hospital again? Wondering if you'll be able to have a safe delivery and bring him or her home?"

Looking down when she didn't get a response, she couldn't help but laugh seeing Blair was out cold. Leaning down to the edge of the bed she pulled up the afghan and covered her up with a small smile. She'd never under most of the people from the Upper East Side, but slowly she was starting to understand Blair, no matter how mind numbing it was. Understand Blair Waldorf, that was something she never thought she'd be able to do.

Turning off the lights, she walked out of her room shutting the door behind her as she looked up and saw Nate waiting for her. Sighing a sigh of relief she walked into his arms, resting her head on his chest with a small yawn. One day with Blair Waldorf could without a doubt be exhausting, nothing she'd done before had come close to it...well....some things.

"I think....I think I'm gonna stay here tonight with her...and don't mock me Fitz, I have a reason for my madness. Which I know you might think is insane, but take this as woman's intuition, I know what I'm doing, don't try and stop me, I'm a woman on the verge!"

Looking up at him she gave him one of her smiles, knowing that both the smile and using the nickname she only used on him would get him to loosen up, even if it was just a little. Sure her speech was a little outlandish, but she had to prove to both him and her own self that she could handle the scary wrath of a pregnant hormonal Blair Waldorf, there was no guarantee she'd survive what could best be described as an intervention.

"I'm scared of what she might do if she wakes up alone....She might be a total bitch at times, but it doesn't change the fact that she really is just a confused and scared teenager. Just please, let me try this."

Laughing Nate nodded, he wasn't going to try and hide it, this side of Vanessa, the demanding raw version of her turned him on and made her even more irresistible to him, she was completely out of her mind but he knew better then to tell her she was wrong or what to do, he'd learned that the hard way numerous times and in numerous ways.

"Can I help it if I want you to my own?....We didn't get nearly enough time together alone today. Not nearly enough at all. I'm use to getting what I want, I am from the Upper East Side after all."

He whispered into her ear, as his lips went straight back to the spot under her ear, immediately making her loose all thought of what she was previously doing. They were almost perfect, the perfect cliché from some book or movie, good boy falls in love with the girl from the wrong side of the tracks, or in their case the wrong side of the bridge. He knew very well that none of the Upper East Side crap would work on her, it never had, and truth but told it was one of things that had made him fall even more in love with her. Love, that was a new way to describe their relationship, it wasn't something he minded though.

"Right, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that come out of your mouth Archibald, and yes, because my bed, the limo ride over, the church bathroom, the limo again, the bedroom at the reception and then the bathroom here wasn't nearly enough. You do realize we're going to give Dan a complex and Serena a migraine, right?"

She responded with a half laugh as she tried to keep focus and not completely melt into a puddle of goo in front of him.

"You got me there Abrams....but as much as I do hate to admit it, I think you might be right, someones got to figure these two out and make things right again, although I'm not entirely sure how we got dragged into this mess, just that we did."

"I refuse to believe that something as silly as this, as Chuck being stubborn will be the end of them...for the sake of their child, they can't just give up on each other...he proposed Nate, a man who proposes only hours before doesn't just shut down and swear off love for the rest of his life just because of the death of a man who made his life a living hell, Bart Bass may have been his father but he's not his father, he never has been in the time I've known him and he isn't about to be now."

Nate nodded in response, he knew the curly haired brunette in front of him was right, as cynical and unethical Chuck was at times, he wasn't Bart, he never had been, he'd proved that by taking responsibility for the pregnancy when everyone had told him not too, that it'd be the end of the old Chuck Bass, when in truth Blair coming into his life had been the end of the old Chuck Bass and the start of the one everyone had known for a while. He'd been with Blair since Kindergarten, and in all those years together he knew that her dreams weren't his, and deep down she was most likely settling. Doing what the Upper East Sider princess was suppose to do. She was Blair Waldorf after all, doing things the wrong way wasn't acceptable. Chuck had changed her for the better, and vice versa.

"I should go talk to him...i can't imagine where he'd be though, this is the one time that I have absolutely no idea whats going on in his mind, that eulogy...something I never expected at him...a little rage yes, but nothing like what we saw....I'm scared of what he might do."

"Just take it easy on him Fitz, he may be _Chuck Bass_, but he's also just a scared teenager whose lost both of his parents before his eighteenth birthday....just think of me, wouldn't hit me would you?"

"That just tempts me not to go anymore."

Nate responded with a smirk, before tackling his lips against Vanessa's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The last place Nate expected Chuck to be, and there he was, back at the old familiar penthouse that so much drama had gone down in, a place he really didn't think Chuck would step foot in ever again because of Bart. Bart had sent him there after him and Lily had gotten married after all, practically pushed him out of the family. It seemed to full of pain and memories to want to actually be back in.

"Nathaniel....I'd say it's a pleasure to see you....but we all know its not."

Most of the alcohol had managed to wear its way out of his system leading the agonizing pain in his hand to become more persistent, the small amount that was still in his system left him as vicious as a rattlesnake, someone not to be played with. Keeping the Sirloin on his hand, that he'd had room service bring up earlier, Chuck showed absolutely no emotion, none what so ever, he'd gone to a place no one had ever seem him in, even at it his worst.

"You can bullshit and moan all you won't, but it won't work. My father was a bastard plain and simple, it was time his _lovely_ followers learned the truth, I couldn't simply go up to that _podium_ and lie, tsk tsk Nathaniel not in a church, I'm not completely full of the devil you know, clearly if I was able to get into that _place_ and not turn into cinder right away....though that does make me wonder if Barts body was really in that box after all.."

Watching Chuck take a long sip from the crystal tumbler in his good hand, Nate shook his head in disgust at what he saw, this was as low as he could possible get, he was even entering Bart low territory, almost as though it wasn't just alcohol in his system anymore, something stronger, more potent.

"What about Blair and the baby Chuck? What about them? They need you right now, you can't pull this crap, in a few months you both graduate from high school and become a father! This preschool crap isn't acceptable anymore Chuck, its not! You need to grow up and face your emotions or whatever the hell you call this crap! Its not fair to any of us, especially them!"

"Fuck them, fuck them both."

It took all the restraint Nate had in him not to strangle the sorry excuse for a man, right then and there, never, never did he expect to hear those words come out of Chucks mouth, especially when it came to Blair. It was then he realized that everything they'd prepared themselves for was all wrong, there wasn't any salvaging the sorry excuse for a man, he was to far gone to even want to attempt to change him.

"You love them so fucking much Nathaniel, you take them, you and your little Brooklyn whore can adopt them as your 'pet' project. Shes not good for much more then a quick screw anyway, why in the fuck did I propose? God, I really must have been puppy Chuck to put up with her shit for so long."

The next several seconds were a blur to both Nate and Chuck, as Nate's fist collided with Chucks jaw, the only sound made being the crystal tumbler falling from Chucks hand, shattering with first impact. In his entire life Nate had never felt so much rage towards someone, even his own father. His hand throbbed but not nearly as much as Chucks jaw.

"Your a bastard Chuck, and your right, I will take care of Blair, not because I have to, but because I want too. If your smart, and don't want to be drinking your precious Scotch threw a straw for the next six months, you'll stay the fuck away from Blair and the baby, why she cries over you I have absolutely no idea, your a sad excuse for a man."

"Don't worry Nathaniel, already taken care of."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX


	17. October

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**AN:** So this has been written up for a while, i've just been to lazy to post, which i'm very very sorry about, but as a birthday present to myself and all of you i'm posting now!!! :) however I've decided to take a New Moon approach to the next couple of chapters, for those who are die hard fans like myself, you'll understand what I mean just by the title of the chapters, for those who don't just go with it, there won't actually be any Twilight in it, so no worries about that. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm rewinding her pregnancy a bit so I can set plans into motion, Just about 9 weeks or so.. PLEASE PLEASE just ignore how far along she was in previous my chapters, I was out of my mind when I wrote them, lmao. AND one last thing (how many times a AN do I say that? Lmao) there's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. Just read and review please ! :-D

Chapter 17 : October

_"I have to face the facts...Chuck is gone...he's been gone...he isn't coming back. No matter how much I choose to deny it, when I wake up in the morning he's still gone and I'm still pregnant and alone...Chucks gone....Chuck isn't coming back....I should have grasped that by now shouldn't I?"_

She wanted to believe that everything that had happened was a dream, that at any given moment she'd just wake up and Chuck would be laying next to her with his arms around her, talking about the future or even Bass Industries. Being alone was never one of Blair's strong suits, being alone was her greatest fear, it was what had led her to her eating disorder and to shutting out most of the people in her life. It was all different though now that she was pregnant, now she couldn't be alone. She couldn't stick her finger down her throat, put on a fresh headband and pretend she was ok. She had a little life to take care of, and everyone around her continuously reminded her of that, being left alone for longer then a minute was a godsend.

"Blair, Nate's about ready to leave."

Living with Nate and Vanessa, that sounded just as weird in her head as it did when she said it out-loud. With Serena being obsessed with Tripp, Blair wasn't all that surprised that she and Vanessa had become so close, although she'd never gone threw what Blair was going threw, she was the one person who understood her the most. Blair had thought she'd gone crazy when she'd let the Brooklyn girl past her walls and into the pain she'd been hiding and suppressing for weeks, possibly even further back then Bart's funeral. Staying in Eleanor's home however was out of the question, the last fight had sent her over the edge, and it was clear to Blair that one of them wouldn't make it out of the penthouse alive if Blair stayed any longer.

_"Really Blair, get over this trash already! He's a Bass for crying out loud, the only things he's good for is womanizing and knocking you up and when I say good, you better believe that I'm being sarcastic! He's a Bass, your a Waldorf, get over him already!"_

_"This from the women, who's husband left her for another man? That decided to lie to my father and keep him away from him on OUR holiday, because you were to much of a snob and wanted to avoid scandal at your precious dinner."_

_Blair knew it took balls to question her mother about something as serious as her and Harold's divorce, but for once she just didn't care, she was heartbroken and exhausted, she had every right to pull out the big guns and throw back just as much that had been thrown at her._

"Get the hell out of my house!" Eleanor screeched, her voice as cold as ice. "Get the hell out of my house, or so help me God I will put you out!"

The straw that had broken the camels back had been in fact Harold, even if he hadn't actually been there when the fight took place. Weeks prior she could have at least stayed at the palace suite, but now, going back would have opened up a flood of memories, a flood gate she wasn't willing to go anywhere near. Blair's relationship with Eleanor had always been strain, that was a given, but with the pregnancy, a mean vicious streak had been brought out into the open.

"Hows the Munchkin in there?" Nate questioned cautiously, still a little unsure about how to go from topic to topic. "Still taking good care of it right?"

Nate had been overprotective from the moment he'd told her that Chuck was gone, from the moment she'd gone to the palace to find his draws empty and the remains of his best Scotch and crystal tumblers on the floor shattered, a random stranger on the street could have almost believed that he was the baby's father and not Chuck.

Limos were still a tough subject for her though, just being in one on the simple drive to school, was enough to send her over the hormone edge and bring her to tears. She knew for the sake of the baby eventually she'd have to go on with her life, but like the death of a loved one, she had to mourn the loss of her ex-lover. He'd taken up a big part of her life and given her the one thing that forced her to get up day after day, the one thing she loved more then anything else on earth. The baby was her one reason to be strong, to face the crap he'd put her threw.

"Its not a puppy Nate" Blair laughed a little "You know the usual...making mommy nausea's and exhausted, keeping her going though." She responded with a small laugh, keeping her hands firmly on her small bump "Little monster tried to bribe me into staying home today, its more like its father then we thought."

Nate only somewhat knew what Blair was going threw, but after hearing Chucks words that night, and seeing the pain on Blair's face when she realized he wasn't coming back, after waiting for days on end, he knew it was time to man up and be there for them in the way Chuck wasn't. Both Blair and the baby deserved better, he was determined to give it them.

"Have you thought anymore into...well you know...adoption?"

It was a tough subject, he knew that, and an even stupider one to bring up so early in the day, but it was the white elephant in the room ninety-nine percent of the time. As Blair got further and further along in the pregnancy it wasn't something that could just be swept under the rug. He may not have been the smartest of guys at time, but he did have enough common sense to know that something as big as this couldn't be held off for very long.

"Nate...this is the first morning in weeks I don't feel like crying all over my uniform, please, not now, not today. Please Nate."

It was a small plea, a small desperate plea, she'd already lost so much, thinking of having to make a decision as big as that, wasn't one she wanted to think of so early in the morning or when she was at her most vulnerable. Adoption was a scary thought, a scary thought that wouldn't have been pushed into her mind if it hadn't been for both Bart and Eleanor.

_"All I'm saying Vanessa is that this is the last straw, this time he got your purse, but next time some random mugger or MURDER could do a lot worse to you....Its not like your parents check up on you very often and we're graduating in a couple of months. Mom is willing to give me the apartment, just accept my offer, please."_

_Vanessa had always been very independent, it wasn't till she'd gotten into a relationship with Nate that she'd allowed herself to let down her walls and give in to some (not all) but some of the luxuries he wanted to share with her. She was in no way willing to give up her beliefs and convictions but she was willing to indulge just a little._

_Always having been street-smart, getting mugged wasn't every something that had happened before. She'd been spooked in empty subway cars and platforms, and on the rare occasion even outside of her building, but never hurt. Her gut instincts had always come in handy, and she'd never been stupid enough to travel in certain places by herself, after dark. That was until her and Nate had gotten carried away one night, and she'd insisted on taking the subway home instead of using his_

_limo like he'd begged her to do._

_"Nate, I'm not Blair, I'm not some precious Upper East Side doll. I can handle myself" She protested "This is the first time this has happened, I made one wrong move, one in which I'm smart enough not to make again."_

_"Then at least promise me you'll consider it?, and while your at it, that you'll take the limo home if it gets to be late. The subways not safe in the daylight, during random hours of the night its death trap.....besides-" A smirk appeared across Nate's face "if you're living here...you won't have to leave, which will leave us more time together...a lot more time together." _

XOXOXOXOX

"Now all Mommy's asking of you, is to not play with my stomach until next period. Running out to throw up again will just lower my grade even more then it already is, and Yale does not look kindly on low senior year grades."

It was almost funny how she was already forming a bond with something that was still barely visible when someone looked at her midsection, not so much when she was naked or in tight clothes. She was ten-weeks, two more weeks and she'd loose the option to have it taken 'care of'. It sounded horrible, but ever since Chuck had left, she'd considered it more and more. She'd gone over her options countless times with Vanessa, even confessed to having previously attempted it with Chuck, but still a small part of her could not allow herself to do it but at the same time the other part of her kept questioning herself why she didn't. It was all much to confusing for her own liking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the walking blimp in all her glory, she really is like a balloon girls. Slowly she expands, and then bam! She pops!"

Not surprising, everyone had once again managed to turn on her. Blair compared it to The Lion King, it was like all the hyenas ganging up on Simba and Nahla. Except she wasn't nearly as strong as the two lion cubs were, and with baby in tow she was as defenseless as Mufusa had been when he was trampled by the wilder beast. Penelope, Hazel, Nelly, Isabel, and whoever else they'd recruited had become wilder beast and or hyenas depending on the situation. Out to both make her life hell and take away the things that made her, her. Penelope knew all Blair's weak spots, and prayed on them knowing how defenseless Blair was to it all. In her condition Blair wouldn't fight her back on it, she'd give in, exactly what Penelope wanted.

"I have to get to class Penelope, so if you and your friends don't mind moving you knock off bags out of my way, I'd like to get there before the bell rings." Blair was absolutely adamant on getting to class on time, especially since Nate wasn't around to get rid of the others for her.

"Why bother even going to class _B_?" Penelope questioned with a cruel smirk across her face "We all know that statistics say 51% of teenage mothers don't finish high school, why should you even make an attempt at it? Nelly will be more then happy to take your place at Yale, and well since that his Chuck Bass' child your screwed regardless."

With a smirk the taller brunette pushed the large textbooks out of Blair's hands, knowing very well that it would be difficult if not impossible for her to be able to pick them up on her own. By the time she would, she'd be late for class anyway, and her goal would be achieved.

"Have a nice day B! Lets do lunch kay?!" Penelope called as her and the others turned heading for class as the bell rang, all of them laughing like the hyenas they were.

Maybe it was time to consider graduating early after all, in some small way the girls were right. If she choose to keep the baby, her dreams of Yale were out the window, her future would be being a single mom. Chuck was gone, if he was coming back, in that moment he would have swooped in and told Penelope and the girls to fuck off then picked up her books for her, just like Prince Charming.

"Here....let me get these for you."

The sudden voice was a shock to her, Dan Humphrey, out of all the people to swoop in and pick up her books for her, it had to be Cabbage Patch. She treated him like garbage the entire time he'd gone out with her once upon a time best friend, she'd collaborated with him to take down Georgina Sparks only a few months prior and now he was picking up her books for her.

"I don't need your pity Cabbage Patch, I'm a Waldorf I don't rely on others for anything" Her defensive side of course immediately kicked in, she wouldn't allow anyone to see her vulnerable anymore. She'd made that mistake with Chuck, she wouldn't dare do it again.

Rufus had raised him as a gentlemen, and although it was an admirable trait at times, it came up even when he didn't want it to, or rather with the people he didn't want to give it too. He'd seen Penelope come long before Blair had even looked up from her locker, they had the scent of blood under the noses and it happened to be Blair's. Barging in, in the middle of the confrontation would have left him in the nurses office with something bloodied or bruised, but seeing the pained look on her face after that was a different story.

"Thank you though" She mumbled as he handed her, her fallen books "Who knew Brooklyn had manners."

Taking the heavy books from his hand, she immediately teared up at the added weight. Normally something like that wouldn't have bothered her, but after Penelope, it'd triggered both her hormones and emotions in a big way. Throwing the textbooks in her locker, she sighed turning towards the one person she never would have believed that she would have ever relied on, even if it was for something as small as picking up books.

"Well we're not completely uncivilized you know, some of us even eat with knives and forks" It was a small joke, but he knew even the smallest of laughs was something she needed. "You holding up alright?" He questioned when he noticed he wasn't able to get the smallest of laughs out of her.

"The father of my child is gone, I'm about to join the unwed teenage mothers club, and my mother hates me...how do you think I'm holding up?"

He could see the tears brimming up in the corners of her eyes, her staying in the claustrophobic halls of Constance any longer would leave her even more vulnerable then she already was. Getting her out and away even if it was only for a couple of hours would be for the best, even if she didn't admit it to out loud.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He questioned meeting her chocolate brown orbs "You need to get out of here."

XOXOXOXOX

_"This is the second time during the pregnancy that she's hit you Blair, whose to say next time it won't be a push down the stairs or something else that could hurt you or the baby. Please, think about it."_

_Had Nate known that it'd been more then twice that Eleanor had struck her, he would have called Harold and made sure that she was shipped out of the country and as far away from Eleanor as she could possibly get. As she got bigger it became harder and harder to defend herself, normally she just kept her mouth shut during it, but this time, this time Eleanor had brought up Chuck, and that was just one thing she couldn't keep her mouth shut about._

_"Look, normally I wouldn't agree with Nate, but Blair you have to, its matter of protecting both your own health and the baby's. We have the extra room, and it doesn't have to be forever, you and Nate graduate in a couple of months you can move into your own place with the baby." Vanessa cut in, almost in shock of what was coming out of her mouth, hell she was still in shock that she'd agreed to move in with Nate in the first place._

_"Daddy would just as easily take me...I can finish up high school over there...and-"_

_"-And you'd be miserable" Vanessa responded rolling her eyes "Blair New York City is your home, its what your practically live for. Your the Queen of the Upper East Side, taking you out of New York for longer then a couple of weeks is like taking Audrey out of Tiffanys, it just doesn't work. I never expected myself to say this, and I cringe at this but your staying with us. End of story, and don't even think about giving me the whole 'I'm Blair Waldorf blah blah blah crap, it won't work with me. This isn't Brooklyn, and Nate's here to protect us from the apparent Mole People you Upper East Siders are so deathly afraid of."_

_To say Blair was dumbfounded would be the wrong choice of words, completely caught off guard would only somewhat describe how she felt. Vanessa Abrams, Vanessa Abrams from Brooklyn had given her, Blair Waldorf an ultimatum. It wasn't one she had to contemplate over much, she was exhausted and honestly what reason was there too fight? Although she wouldn't admit to it out loud, Vanessa was right. As much as she wanted to get away from her mother, leaving the country wouldn't solve anything. Where else would she go anyway? Going to Lily's was defenitly out of the question. _

_"I'll take it."_

_Very rarely did Blair admit to defeat, but this was just one of those cases where she honestly had to. Going back to Eleanor's wasn't an option, moving to France wouldn't solve anything and would only make her more miserable. Moving in with Nate and Vanessa would be for the best, at the very least it would distract her mind from thoughts of Chuck._

"Daddy use to take me here all the time when I was little, its the only place in the City that I can feel completely and totally at ease." Blair said as she sat down on the familiar bench that sat in front of the Duck Pond she had so many fond memories of. "Nate comes here occasionally, but usually its just me."

Dan was a little in shock that Blair had taken her to Central Park, even more so in shock that she had led to him to a place that she considered sacred. Serena had told him plenty of stories about it, how Blair's father had come out to her there with his decision about joining Roman in France. Plus the simple stories of childhood when they'd have spring picnics, playing in the leaves in the fall, feeding the ducks leftover pastries on Sundays.

"What am I doing Humphrey, am I completely out of my mind? For the the life of me I can't figure out why I keep putting myself through all this crap."

"Your better then them Blair, you always have been. You've never needed them to be queen B...they're the ones who clearly need the attention, if they were willing to do what they did to a pregnant women. Normally it would have been against my convictions to intrude, but even you don't deserve that kind of treatment...especially with Chuck" Dan cautiously told her as he placed one of his hands over hers.

"Thank you for getting me out of that hellhole Humphrey, I'm not sure I could have spent the rest of the days between those walls with those _people_, people I ironically use to call my friends." Sighing she looked down at her hands, it wasn't as awkward being around Dan alone as she thought it'd be. "I guess Vanessa wasn't exaggerating when she said you were a decent guy."

**I guess its true what they say boys and girls: "When the cats away, the mice will place" C hasn't been gone longer then a few weeks, and who do we spot with B at her infamous duck pond, none other then lonely boy. Tsk tsk B, did you not learn your lesson the first time? Seems to me that maybe B wasn't being all that truthful after all? Did her baby daddy really leave, or has he been right under our noses the entire time? You know you love me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

"Just once, just once it'd be nice if she stayed the hell out of my personal business. I didn't know it was a crime to go to a park in the middle of the day, in New York!" Blair fumed as they walked towards the building she now called home "I suppose if Vanya carries my bags up to the apartment, and I give him a tip he must be the baby's father too!"

_"_Blair in all honesty, maybe you should calm down a little for the baby's sake. Its just Gossip Girl, you know how her blasts are, you center of attention now but in an hour from now when Hazel makes out with her cousin or something like that you'll be old news." Dan knew he was talking on deaf ears, but anyway to calm her down seemed reasonable.

"It won't be old news when it gets to Chuck, Cabbage Patch! With the state he's in, all he needs to do is see it, practically glance at it and I'm a dead women and you'll put lower into the ground then the mole people are!" Storming into the elevator she stomped her foot with an agitated sigh "If he reads that he'll never come back."

Dan could see the vulnerable side of Blair coming out again, although she put up the facade of being alright with it all. She wasn't. Clearly deep down she believed that he was coming back, that this was just one of his many stages that he needed to burn off. He'd heard the true story of what had happened from Vanessa, word for word from what Nate had told her, the short depression she'd entered when she found his apartment empty, her mother kicking her out. For anyone that would be a lot to handle, but for a seventeen year old pregnant girl, it was undoubtedly even worse.

Walking out of the elevator Blair was silent as they continued to walk down the hall, she did still believe he was coming back, no matter how much she tried to hide. She still loved him, how could she not have that small hope that he'd be back.

"Thank you Humphrey...I appreciate you walking me home, it was nice to have the company for once." Putting her key in the lock, she sighed placing a hand on her stomach, the sooner the day was over the better "...I'm not sure whether or not Vanessa is home, but your welcome to co-"

Opening the door Blair was in total shock of what she first heard, then saw as her reflexes told her to turn and investigate where the odd yet familiar noise came from.

"Oh my god!" Blair practically screamed as she quickly slammed the door shut, turning into Dan's chest as fast as she could "I did not just see that, no! God, no, I did not just see that! My eyes"

"I've seen a lot of disturbing things in my life...but that...that was...we really did just see that?" Dan questioned shaking his head, trying to get the _wonderful_ images out and far far away.

When Blair had agreed to move in with Vanessa and Nate, she knew that they were a couple, and a couple they coupley things, including have sex. However she had put her foot down and made it known that the bedroom they shared was where that was suppose to take place, not the kitchen counter, not the living room, sure as hell not her room, just their room. It was a simple request, anyone would understand where she was coming from. One thing was for sure now, the couch had to be burned and completely destroyed.

"If they're not dressed in ten seconds, I'm going to throw up all over your shoes Cabbage Patch. All over them" Blair mumbled into Dan's chest, all she needed now was for Gossip Girl to catch a picture, for her life to really be over, but after what she'd just seen, it seemed worth it. "My couch."

"We're dressed" A nervous Nate called from the other side of the door, him and Vanessa had been in just as much shock as Blair and Dan had been. When Blair hadn't come home at her normal time, they'd just assumed she'd gone shopping for the baby or had some after school thing, plenty of time to have a quick...well quickie. Blair walking in had not been in the plan, Blair's screams had not been in their plan.

"I don't even know how the hell to react to this other then being completely and totally disgusted." Walking into the apartment she dropped her purse, still holding onto Dan's sweater pulling him in with her "The couch will be destroyed, and both of you will be fixed!"

"Blair, we didn't think you'd be home for hours, had you walked in five minutes later, you wouldn't have seen anything" Vanessa cut in, glaring at her from across the room "Nate stop being tense, she's not getting you fixed, and Dan what in the hell are you doing here, and why is Blair holding onto you like a puppy?"

Quickly letting go of Dan's sweater, she shook her head stomping her foot once again. Vanessa rarely gave into Blair. Rarely as in never, she read her entirely too well. Scary enough she assumed that's why they got along so well, Vanessa saw threw Blair's crap and Blair did let Vanessa sulk and keep her mouth shut. It was an even balance.

"That...that is not the point!" Dan responded, stepping forward "Isn't Blair enough of an example in front of you day in and day out to prove to you that sex in odd places is a bad bad things and leads to only worse!"

"_Humphrey_!" Blair yelled stomping down on his foot "My child is not a worse thing!"

"That's not what I meant _Waldorf_!" Dan groaned as he held onto his foot, trying to soothe the pain away. For someone so petite she held a powerful punch..or rather stomp in this case. "An unplanned pregnancy right in front of you, should be more then enough mental birth control for the both of you. God women! What do you carry in those shoes weights!?" Dan groaned as he looked up at the brunette.

"You two keep this up, and I'll have to move in with Humphrey in his enchanting _loft_" Blair glared at the two on the cough while ignoring Dan's comments "And I'll be damned if my child is born with tetanus thank you very much, so stop with the public sex! Keeping food down is hard enough already without having to see you two all.....this!"

Glaring Blair turned to Dan, who looked even more frightened then Nate and Vanessa did. She had to maintain control, pregnant or not, control was who she was. She wasn't Blair Waldorf without some form or another.

"Now who wants take-out from Butter for dinner?"

An: Please review, I had to end with a little comic relief. :-)


	18. November

**Title** : Misty

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I wish to god I owned them, and the story lines, but unfortunately I do not.

**Summary** : When Blair finds herself pregnant, she and Chuck must make a heart wrenching choice.

**Time** : Season 2, episodes 2x01 – 2x05. What if Blair had slept with Chuck in episode 2x03 after all?

**An** : I know you probably all hate me by now waiting so long for this, and I'm sorry! For a while there I'd lost total inspiration in Gossip Girl, everything bored me, but for some reason Monday nights episode fired something off in my brain and before I knew it, I was watching old videos on youtube, and reading some of my favorite fanfictions on here and I finally decided to pick up on Misty again. Think of it as a late Christmas present. I can't promise i'll be updating everyday, but I'm going to try my very hardest to at least once a week. If your not reading anymore, I understand. I don't blame you. However if you still are, just let me know, it'd be nice to see that I'm not just writing it for myself. Ok! Enough of this, but! Before I forget, you might want to go back to 'October' and read my authors note there incase you forgot what my plans were :)

Chapter 18 : November

_Dear Diary,_

_Its weird really, I haven't written in this thing since before Serena left for boarding school after the Sheppard Wedding, it all seems like a lifetime ago, maybe even a different life. Daddy's not coming home for Thanksgiving, I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, no matter how much money you have booking a flight is still impossible during the holidays...he's been gone two months now, and by him I don't mean daddy. I can smell some sort of concoction wafting under my door, so I can only assume Vanessa's making an attempt at making breakfast, either that or the mole people have finally found me and are taking me away to be their queen...though right about now I'm not sure that would be so bad. As quiet as this Thanksgivings going to be, I think I might actually enjoy it more then I have in the past. At least with Vanessa, Nate & Dan I won't get the glares, stares or gasps, I don't have to explain anything to any of them...they just know. Better then I would have ever expected. Heres hoping that we don't wind up at some small diner eating fries again like last year, though if Nate attempts to cook...we might just have too. Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Blair_

"Nate, what the hell is that? That is not Jello! That is...you do know you were suppose to freeze that over night right?" Vanessa exclaimed with a both annoyed and confused look on her face. She would be the first to admit out loud that her boyfriend wasn't always the brightest, he probably could be considered one of those bulbs that flickered out two seconds after it was put in. "And what in the world are those chunks on the bottom...I didn't even know Jello came in this color?"

"Well the box said add fruit!" Nate chimed in happily with a smile across his face "and well I was thinking since its thanksgiving after all I would add Pumpkin instead, and some squash, the yellow kind!...and well then I got even more creative and added some food coloring for dramatic effect!"

Dan smirked as he unpacked the numerous things Vanessa had requested from the brown paper bag in front of him. Jenny (Gag me!) was in Hudson and surprisingly Rufus had decided to join her, Dan had taken the easy road and choose to stay home. A Thanksgiving with Blair Waldorf was much easier then having to deal with his parents. Two people who hadn't been in the same room together, none the less the same dinner table in months. He'd sent Jenny out onto the battlefield alone, without any sort of ammunition. It was cruel, but it was what needed to be done. After he'd heard Harold wasn't coming it had only set him staying home that much more in stone, he couldn't very well leave her by herself with the two people that went at it more then certain people who wouldn't be named that day.

"Nate...I think, for the sake of my sanity you should stay out of the kitchen today. Please, if not I'll have to stick Blair on you."

"Dude that's a scary thought, you might want to take her up on that" Dan suggested with a laugh "And here in the infamous Humphrey Waffle maker, though I've never really heard of waffles at Thanksgiving."

"Now, now cut him slack will you? Nate and I aren't use to not waking up on Thanksgiving morning to find an apartment filled with caterers bringing in silverware and heating up food. Hell, until ten minutes ago I didn't even know Jello came in instant form."

It wasn't an Upper East Side Thanksgiving but it was one that for the first time in a long time Britt was actually looking forward to. There wasn't any drunkenness, secret identities, ex wives, bulimia, or arguing. It was just going to be a simple Thanksgiving, of their own doing. Nothing fancy, just the four of them around the card table, with paper cups and no champagne. No maids, no company, just the four of them, something very nice for a chance.

"Hows the munchkin this morning, giving your stomach a break I hope?" Dan questioned as he walked towards Blair and cautiously put a hand on her stomach. Since October their friendship had bloomed, Blair wasn't easily annoyed by him and Dan in return wasn't as easily aggravated. It had become a nice friendship, something Blair had needed, especially after deciding that home school was for the best if she wanted to finish up senior year. "You have some color in your face"

"Actually yeah, the best I've felt in a while. Maybe she knows about all the...'good' food she's going to be getting today, this is the most relaxed on a holiday that I've felt in a very very long time. Even if Daddy's not here...his pie is...and...well _that's_ all that matters right?"

_"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"It wasn't like Blair to curse very often, usually it the words were changed around to her liking. Bass-hole, Bass-stard, Mother Chucker, come to think of it, they all had something to do with Chuck. "Just once it would be nice if you gave me a little slack god!" _

_Blair yelled up towards the ceiling as she pulled out her second failed attempt at her and Harold's pie. Nate and Vanessa had decided to spend Thanksgiving Eve with Anne, since they had no intention of venturing to the Upper East Side on Thanksgiving Day, they figured they'd give her that much of the night before, and snag some leftovers for their own feast the next day._

_"Woahhhh, I could hear you from downstairs, problem Waldorf?" He wasn't surprised to walk in to her swearing and cursing God, Vanessa had warned him if he bothered to stop by the apartment that, thats probably what he would walk into. He didn't expect to find the kitchen counter to be such a mess and for Blair to have flour stuck in her chestnut curls. "Big problem apparently."_

_"Shut up Humphrey I'm not going to play these stupid games with you today, I can't get this stupid pie right! Look at it, Daddy would be ashamed, he should be here helping me with this! He should! He promised when I was in the hospital that he'd be back in time if I didn't go back with him! Is this punishment or something?"_

_It was hard enough not to have Chuck or Serena for Thanksgiving, but to not have her father. Especially when it was their holiday, it hurt her worse then anything, and had been the reason why she'd been so temperamental lately. _

_"When did my life go to hell Dan? I know I wasn't the greatest, I get that. My own mother hates me, and I get that, I do...but my fathers not suppose to...he promised he'd be here for Thanksgiving...the vineyard can't be that important and I know Roman wouldn't keep him away. Its' gotta be something that I did."_

_Slumping down the counter, Blair pulled her knees up as far as her fourteen week bump would let her. She knew the holidays were going to be hard, but she didn't know how hard they were really going to be. It broke Dans heart to see her so broken, Blair Waldorf so broken. All the years he'd watched her rule Constance with an iron fist, he never thought that maybe she did have a weak side. A vulnerable side. It was almost scary, like the earth had suddenly started to spin in the opposite way suddenly._

_"I don't think parents realize they're hurting us when they do, I think they just get caught up in their own lives, once we hit a certain age its 'oh! Ok, now I can have my life back!' Your dad loves you Blair, he just doesn't see you as this little girl who needs him anymore, he see's you as a grownup. As scary as that sounds...with a baby on the way...maybe he thinks that you can handle things on your own now. That you don't need him for everything."_

_"Well I do, I'm having a baby Dan. Chucks gone...Chucks gone." _

_They were words that still struck a painful chord for her, they just hurt. She couldn't help that any. To say them was like ripping out her oxygen supply for a couple of seconds and then slowly piecing it all back together. It was overwhelming, and way more then any seventeen year old should go through._

_Walking over to the kitchen area, Dan sat down next to Blair, and put an arm around her, his hand going to her stomach. Under normal circumstances she'd be repulsed by his touch, but right now he was betting that she wasn't going to push him away for it._

_"Yea, he is. Almost two months now...look I get that your hurting, I do. I can see it all over __your face Blair, and its normal to feel this kind of pain, but you can't let it consume you anymore. I don't think its so much your Dad not being here for Thanksgiving as much as it is him. He'll come back when the time is right Blair, but right now, he's hurting too."_

_"I don't want to do any of this without him Dan" She whispered as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, a very un-Blair Waldorf move to make, and let herself break, hot sudden tears sliding down her cheeks. "He promised me that we were going to be a family, that things were going to be ok. He wasn't suppose to leave me like this, he wasn't. He proposed and things were going to be ok, and then Bart died...and a side of him came out that I've never seen before."_

_"Your not going to be alone Waldorf, your not. If he ran out on your and that angel without a second thought, then he's just not worth it. You have Vanessa and Nate, and you have Cabbage Patch" he laughed "Stop crying, wipe some of that flower off of your face, and smile for me will you?"_

_"Dan...I"_

_"And one last thing" Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a rectangular box with a smile, wrapped in not the best paper but still fitting. "Happy Birthday Waldorf...not everyone forgot."_

"Time for Daddy's pie!" Blair said proudly as she walked over to the table with the only slight burnt pie in her hands, she and Dan had stayed up almost the entire night working on perfecting it. After four pie crusts, one flour fight, and falling asleep on the kitchen floor, it had come out almost perfect. "If we cut around the burnt pieces I think it'll be just fine, although I told Humphrey that it shouldn't be in for so long."

As Blair put down the pie on the table for everyone to ouuu and ahh, Dan smiled when he saw the gold charm bracelet that adorned Blair's tiny wrist. On it a single charm, a duck. A duck that was waiting to be engraved with the baby's birth date the moment it was born. There had been plenty of charms, but the duck seemed the most fitting to Dan, it was like the ones at the pond. Something Blair could look at when she was having a down date, or angry about stretch marks.

"Hey, its not my fault a certain someone fell asleep and didn't wake up in time."

Sending Dan a glare, Blair rolled her eyes before turning the attention back onto her, something she'd gotten even better at in time.

"I just wanna say thank you. I know that the past couple of weeks, haven't been the easiest and I'm sorry about that, I really am. Blair Waldorf never waves the white flag first, but I think its time I do. I promise there's not going to be anymore moping, crying, bad dreams, nothing. I'm just going to focus on the baby and finishing senior year now. Its time I put certain people in the past where they belong, and focus on all of the good stuff that I have now...if it wasn't for you three...I don't know where I'd be spending Thanksgiving right now, and I'm incredibly grateful...the pie...thats my white flag, my peace treaty."

"Wow, who knew you had it in your Blair. Guess you really can take the Upper East Side out of the girl." Vanessa chimed in a little stunned, as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She was in shock, a very very large shock. "I'm impressed"

"I never said I still wasn't an Upper East Sider at heart, I've already got black Friday all planned out actually, starting at Bendels. I'm just saying that I know how lucky I have it and I don't plan on doing anything to ruin it again. The baby and I, we really are grateful."

"To new beginnings!" Dan chimed in to take away the seriousness in the room, holding up his cup of coffee and pulling out the chair next to him for Blair to sit and relax "And to new friends"

Later that night, it was still just the four of them. The lights were off in the apartment, the dishes were still on the table, but things were content. Nate and Vanessa were snuggled up on the floor together talking and giggling, giving each other the occasional kiss every once in a while, stuck in their own little world, while one of Vanessa's foreign films played on the screen in front of them. Blair and Dan however where curled up on the couch together, Dan's hands resting on Blairs small but there bump. It was an odd sight to see, but Blair had insisted that she just wanted to be held.

"Thank you for remembering Cabbage Patch" Blair whispered as she looked up from watching the small duck sparkle. "Today's been...I don't even have words."

"No one deserves to have their birthday forgotten Blair, when I saw it, I thought of the duck pond and that made me think of you. Its not Tiffanys or Cartier but..."

"Its still perfect"

Anyone who knew Blair probably would have had to clean their ears out the moment they heard that, the Audrey Hepburn wanna be only shopped at Tiffanys when it came to jewelry and now she was accepting gifts from some place as simple as Piercing Pagoda, or Kay. It was surreal, it wasn't the Blair Waldorf that most people had come to despise over the years.

"Blair...I..."

Tightening his arms around her a little tighter, his face dipped down to hers and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Something he hadn't planned, something he hadn't even thought of until he realized that he was doing it. The most shocking thing of all, was that she didn't resist, she didn't pull back and yell at him for doing so. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, and it didn't feel forced. It felt natural, on both ends. Like the small fuse that had been lit weeks ago had finally hit the bomb, and bam, fireworks.

Pulling back for air after a couple of minutes, Dan pressed his forehead up against Blairs, looking into her eyes as they both tried to figure out what had just happened. Her lips were red and puffy, and slowly her face was turning red, she was in pajamas, and her hair was a matted from laying down for so long, but none of that mattered to him. None of it mattered to her.

Pressing their lips back together, it was suddenly like they both needed more, like they were each others drug. It was a new feeling for both of them, a swirly warm feeling in the very bottom of their stomachs. One that Chuck and Serena had never let them feel before.

"Bear?"

It took as long as ten seconds for Blair to realize the voice that was calling her wasn't a dream or hallucination. Hearing the knock on the other side of the wood door was even more of a confirmation of that. Pushing Dan away, the small brunette rushed to the door opening it as fast as she could, to find the one man that could never really break her heart behind it. Tears welled up in her eyes as soon as she saw him and she jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!"

Dan still in the same spot on the couch watched from afar, a small smile across his lips and not because of what had gone on merely seconds before. To see a father and daughter reunited after so much time apart, was nice, especially when it was Blair and Harold.

"I thought her father couldn't get a flight in..." Vanessa whispered as she looked between Dan and Nate a little shocked at the events that were occurring in her doorway.

"Sometimes a phone call from a stranger is all it takes" Dan responded with a shrug as he got up to go put the coffee back on and clean up the dishes. "Happy Thanksgiving Waldorf" he whispered.


End file.
